


My Best Friend Is A Werewolf

by sinistercereal



Category: GMM, Rhett and Link, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Attempted Rape, Best Friends, Human Link, M/M, Nightmares, Pain Kink, Praise Kink, Pregnancy Scare, Rape, Underage - Freeform, Violence, Werewolf Rhett, Young Love, animal instinct, heat - Freeform, smell kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2020-07-12 17:10:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 17
Words: 27,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19949854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinistercereal/pseuds/sinistercereal
Summary: Rhett McLaughlin happens to be a purebred werewolf living with his family in the human world along with multiple other creatures. The only thing is: Rhett is more like one giant dog than any typical werewolf. Just so happens that the boy found the boy of his dreams and practically life as he claims Link as his best friend and swears to protect him at all costs. Where will this crazy journey lead them?





	1. What A Mythical Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Tags and overall rating and warning are going to change as I add more chapters to this.
> 
> Yall can hit me up on my Tumblr (sinistercereal) or check out the rest of my works for the time being. They aint great but they might give you a chuckle.

Their parents were going to kill them. This was the first time either of the boys had gotten detention and it probably wasn’t going to be their last. Who would have know that two first graders knew such foul words like that any ways. Their English teacher, Mrs. Locklear, must have bored them half to death for them to have to write curse words on their desk during class. They would have gotten away with it too if it wasn’t for her catching them in the act. She had walked around while reading the class a story and noticed the curse words written on their desk in pencil. And boy was she mad. It was only a blessing that this lady wasn’t a high school teacher. There would be no end to what she would have done to these two boys. But boy was her blood boiling seeing two first grade boys writing language like that on her desks. Bless their Southern souls if she ever heard those words come out of their mouths during her class. Thankfully, first grade detention just meant that you weren’t allowed to go to recess after lunch which was fine with the boys. Link, the brunette, was a very shy kid and a loner. Rhett, the blonde, didn’t really get along with other kids very well. They were upset that they weren’t allowed to go outside on such a nice day but that didn’t mean that it would kill them.

Mrs. Locklear gave the boys a sponge and told them to clear the profanity off of their desks while she called their parents. Rhett and Link were not too thrilled about their teacher having to call their parents. Nothing was worse than being punished by your parent. Especially from writing profanity that you learned from them. The boys each grabbed a sponge and washed off the pencil marks on their desk before sitting together at a table and coloring in pictures together as a punishment. What else would be a punishment for a first grader? Macaroni art? Oh no. That kind of stuff was a reward. Coloring was a good enough punishment. Mrs. Locklear might as well get the boys into art at a young age than later on.

The boys worked hard on the printed coloring pages of mythical beasts. Rhett glanced over as the brunette colored in a picture of a werewolf with brownish orange fur. “That looks pretty cool.”

There was a soft smile from the brunette as he glanced at the blonde across from him. “Thanks. I like your vampire.”

The blonde smiled and grabbed a purple crayon for the vampire’s cloak. “I’m Rhett. I just moved here from Georgia. You seem pretty cool. And you have good tastes.”

Link chuckled softly and grabbed a blue crayon to color in the werewolf’s shorts. “Charles. I could say the same about you. Vampires are pretty cool.”

Rhett rolled his eyes. “No way! Werewolves are SO much cooler than vampires! I mean, they are literally giant dogs! How can you beat that?!” The blonde smiled happily when he got a light chuckle out of the brunette. Dang was that such a sweet sound to his ears. _What an adorable laugh._ His heart melted just by the mere sound. “Charles? You don’t look like a Charles. You deserve a nickname. Hmm…” He glanced down at the retro Legend of Zelda shirt that the brunette was wearing. “Link. I’m going to call you Link.”

Link rose a brow at him. “Link? I mean, my middle name is Lincoln.”

“Then it’s perfect! For now on, I’m going to call you Link!”

And just like that those two became best friends. Rhett hummed as he finished coloring in a few more pictures with Link. They had a wide variety of mythical creatures and it made the boys happy. The drawings were a bit cliché but they were kids. Scooby Doo and monsters were all the rage for them. Mrs. Locklear smiled as she watched the boys bond. These two were the quiet ones of the class. It was nice to see them hitting it off. She prayed that these two would remain good friends for the rest of their life.

Class returned once recess was over. Mrs. Locklear went to make copies of worksheets for the class. One of the bullies of the class, Luke, walked over to Link once Mrs. Locklear left. He wasn’t able to bully Link at recess since he was in detention. “Hey Charcoal. What are you doing? Coloring like a baby? Some baby girl? Huh?” Charcoal was Link’s name that the bullies called him. It was a play on Charles and the fact that Link’s hair was almost black like charcoal. He was always made fun of looking like a girl. That wasn’t something he could help. Link had normal little boy hair and a small build like a girl. He was used to being mistaken for one. He had even caught a few of the other boys mistaking him for a girl and the other girls wanting to play with his hair.

Link ignored Luke when he came in with his group. It was best to ignore him. The last thing Link wanted to do was them to cause a scene in class. Especially in front of his new friend. Rhett was putting his pictures in his backpack in the back of the room when he heard a loud gasp followed by a bang when Luke shoved Link out of his chair and onto the floor.

Link hit the floor with a loud thud, his head smacked the side of one of the others desks on the way down. He laid on the floor and rubbed his head in pain. He couldn’t help the tears when he noticed blood dripping from his forehead when his head had collided with the table. If there was one thing that Link hated, it was being in pain. He was a very sensitive boy. Pain and him were enemies. Rhett’s eyes widened as he watched his new friend get bullied in front of his eyes. The scent of blood hit his nose and something inside him snapped. He growled loudly and ran across the room, tackling Luke to the ground right when Mrs. Locklear came back into the room after making copies for their reading assignment.

“Stop! Now!” Mrs. Locklear ran over and pulled a few of the kids away as she watched Rhett punch Luke and Link on the ground crying with blood on his face. This was a disaster. Rhett growled as he attacked Luke. A few of the other boys managed to get a few hits in on the blonde but the boy didn’t budge. His eyes turned a golden and red color as he gripped the color of Luke’s shirt. That was when the teacher grabbed Rhett and yanked him off of him. “Principal’s office! Now!” Rhett and Luke walked off to the principal’s office while Mrs. Locklear took Link to the nurse. Rhett watched as Link went into the nurse’s office. His heart was breaking when he saw blood on the boy’s forehead from where his head had collided with the table. A soft whimper escaped him. His eyes turned back to the usual forest green as Link left his sight.

The blonde gripped the edge of his seat as he glared at Luke from across the office as they waited for the principal to call them back. This would be the second time Rhett’s mother would be called today. A low growl came from him as Luke stuck his tongue out at him from across the room. Something inside Rhett had snapped and he wanted nothing more than to tear that kid a new one. Especially for the way he hurt Link. That boy did not smell right and Rhett was not having any of it. The only thing that made Rhett happy was the black eye on the bully’s face. That was payback for Link’s forehead.

Rhett sunk in his chair when his parents and older brother came into the office to talk to the principle about his behavior. Today was not his day. He was ashamed of what he did. He should have known better than to attack another kid. The blonde’s head perked up when a soft scent hit his nose. He grinned happily when he saw Link emerge from the nurse’s office. The boy was practically jumping in his seat. He couldn’t stop himself when he ran and pulled the brunette into a hug, practically tackling both of them into the wall. Link jumped out of his skin from the random event. His heart calmed once Rhett came into focus. He smiled and hugged the blonde back once he realized that it was Rhett and not someone trying to attack him.

“Rhett. I’m okay. Really” There was a bandage on the boy’s forehead from where the wound had been. It wasn’t large but it was enough to set the blonde off.

“Does Luke always bully you? I’ll kill him. I mean it. I’ll kill him if he tries to hurt you again. I swear. You better know that I’m not kidding because I’ll do it.” Rhett was pouting but also dead serious. Aint no one going to be messing with his new best friend. Not while he was around.

Link smiled at that and gave Rhett another big hug before pulling back. “My mom is talking with our teacher. Luke had never really hurt me this bad but I think mom has had enough of me being injured when I come home from school every day. I’m pretty accident prone.”

The blonde’s heart sank when he heard that. Link had been bullied by Luke every day. It’s not like Rhett really paid attention to the other kids but how could he have not noticed something like that. It’s not like Rhett really paid attention but he was still amazed at how easily distracted he was. “I’ll find a way to protect you. From them and yourself.”

“That’s going to be hard. Are you planning to live with me? I fell out of bed this morning and hit my arm on the way to the bathroom.” Link chuckled. It was funny but true. This boy was a walking wreck. It was a surprise that the brunette wasn’t covered head to toe with bruises. The only reason why his mom hadn’t noticed how much her son was abused at school was because of how much damage Link got himself into on a daily basis. Link woke up with bruises. It was amazing.

Rhett smiled. “I know our parents are probably going to be super mad and ground us but I would love it if you could come sleep over at my place. I got some video games. I’m sure my brother would let us borrow a few of his if we promise not to break them.”

The boy’s eyes lit up. “Yeah? That sounds awesome! I’ve never been to a sleepover!”

“Rhett James McLaughlin.” Rhett jumped when he heard his entire name being called. That could only mean one thing: his parents. He turned and looked at his very angry dad that had just finished talking with the school principal. His dad walked over and grabbed the blonde’s shoulder. “You are grounded. You should be glad that you didn’t do any severe damage to that boy besides that black eye. You better enjoy the silence of your bedroom because that is all that you will be seeing for the next week.” His dad rose a brow when he noticed his son’s hand on the brunette and took a step back. “…Did you make a friend?”

Link smiled softly and babbled nervously. “H-Hello sir. My n-name is Charles but your son calls me L-Link.”

Rhett smiled at his dad. “We met in detention. Link is super cool! Can he sleepover? Please please please!?” This was the first time Rhett had managed to make a friend. This was actually the first time the boy had been excited over a person period. The dad sighed and rolled his eyes. “Fine. But only tonight. Then you are grounded for a week.” The boys cheered at their success and went home to get ready for their best friend sleepover.

Link’s mom dropped him off later than night at the McLaughlin house. Rhett practically dragged Link upstairs into his bedroom once the brunette stepped foot in his house. He couldn’t help it. He had just made a friend. A best friend. No way was he going to let the boy leave anytime soon. That was crazy talk. Rhett’s older brother, Cole, snickered when he saw his brother drag the helpless boy up the stairs and into his bedroom. Link was literally being dragged. Rhett locked the door to his room once the two were inside. Link put his sleeping bag on the ground along with his bag.

“So, what do you want to do? I mean, what are we supposed to do for a sleepover?”

“Sleep?”

“No. That’s lame, Link. We need to do something. Something cool. Something fun!” The blonde ran into his closet and looked for some games or something that they could play with. His eyes lit up when he found a tennis ball. “Wanna play catch?!”

Link smiled at the boy’s enthusiasm. “Sure”

“Race you outside!” Rhett ran down the steps and out the door followed by Link. Rhett threw the ball to Link once they managed to get outside. They played catch for a bit before Rhett chased after the ball and caught it in his mouth and threw the ball back to Link.

The brunette caught the ball before immediately dropping the slimy ball on the ground. “Ewwwwww! You slobbered on it like a dog! Rhett you’re gross!” The brunette couldn’t help but laugh and feel grossed out as he wiped his slobbery hand on the grass. His best friend was truly an odd one.

“Yeah but you love me! My slobber is now your slobber!”

Link threw the ball and was amazed at how Rhett managed to capture the ball in his mouth every single time he threw it. It didn’t even matter how far he threw the ball. The blonde managed to catch it each time. This boy was a pro. “Is that how you catch a ball in Georgia because out here we catch the ball with our hands”

Rhett rolled his eyes and laughed before running straight at Link and tackling him on the grass. Link burst out laughing and laid on the grass with his new best friend. Rhett was super energetic. He was overwhelmed with happiness. Link made him happy. He had never been so happy. The blonde smiled at the brunette as they locked eyes and just looked at each other for a bit. Link was beautiful. And he smelled even more wonderful. The boys relaxed on the grass and stared up at the stars before going back inside. Rhett was still full of energy and dragged Link back up the steps and into his bedroom.

Link was tired. He could easily just pass out in the middle of the room. He opened up his bag and pulled out his pillow before finding one of the pictures he had colored earlier that day. “Hey Rhett. I wanted to give you this.” The boy handed the blonde the werewolf drawing that he had colored in. “Werewolves are pretty cool.”

Rhett grinned happily and hung the drawing on his wall. “I’ll treasure it forever. Promise.” He looked at Link’s sleeping bag then to his bed. “You can share my bed with me if you want.”

“Huh? That’s your bed. I mean, we just met together. Isn’t that a little weird?” Link had never shared a bed with anyone. He was an only child. He wasn’t experienced in if he was supposed to sleep with another person. Rhett had a brother. Were brother supposed to share beds together?

Rhett shook his head. “Nah. I don’t think so. You are pretty much family to me now. My blood brother.”

The blonde ran and jumped on his bed and patted the space next to him for the brunette. Link chuckled and crawled in next to him. They laughed for a bit before drifting off to sleep. Rhett let out a soft purr as he breathed in Link’s scent once the brunette cuddled up against him. It was a pleasant scent. He could get used to this boy being in his life. Rhett could get used to spending his life protecting this precious boy.


	2. Reflection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why is there another wolf looking back at me?

Middle school was right around the corner and Rhett and Link were pumped for what was in store for them. Cole had already experienced the overwhelming middle school vibe and was now at the top of the food chain as an 8th grader. The boys were going in to be in the 6th grade this year which put them at the bottom of the food chain. Middle school was one more step before high school.

Link was an only child and felt like Rhett and Cole were his brothers even though they were not blood. Rhett protected Link like he was his child. He was very overprotective and rarely let Link out of his sight. It was sweet but also pretty terrifying. It was kind of stalkerish.

The boys were laying on Rhett’s bed playing with action figures when Cole came and stood in the doorway to his room. “Rhett. Dad is going to be home soon. You need to get your bag packed. You don’t want mom and dad to get angry or leave you behind, do you?” It was summer and that meant that the McLaughlins were going on their usual trip to spend summer in the family log cabin in the woods.

“I thought we were leaving next week.” Rhett loved going to the family cabin but he also loved spending time with Link. “Do you think dad would let Link come with us?”

Cole rose his brows at his little brother when he said that. Had his brother gone mad? “Rhett. You know dad is not going to let that happen. His parents would kill us if something, _anything,_ happened to their only child.”

Link smiled at his blond friend and softly flicked his knee. “I’ll still be here when you come back. It’s only a couple months. It’s not like you are leaving for good. We can make camping trips together when we are older.” Of course the brunette would be upset and miss his dearest best friend but he also didn’t want him to get in trouble with his family if he didn’t go with them to the cabin.

Rhett sighed and rolled his eyes. Cole brought a suitcase and put it in his brother’s room before going to pack his stuff in his room. “This sucks. I don’t want to go to the cabin. I mean, it’s nice and all but it’s also boring when its just you and your family in the woods for months. I’m going to try to ask my dad to see if you can come. Maybe even for just a week. Or a day.” Rhett didn’t want to leave Link alone. He liked him. The brunette made him happy. All he wanted was to keep Link forever and never let him go.

“It’ll be okay if I don’t go, bo.”

Maybe some space would be good for them. It wasn’t exactly healthy for two preteens to be super clingy to each other and spend every second of every day with each other. They were practically glued together. Their individual lives were entirely merged together. Link laid down on the bed and stared up at the ceiling. Rhett glanced at Link and practically stared at him with heart eyes. He moved his hand closer to his best friend and softly stroked his head as he watched the brunette fall asleep.

_He’s so cute._

The blonde brushed his fingers over the brunette’s lips as he stared at the charcoal beauty. His nail ran along his chin and left a scratch which soon started to bleed. The blonde bit his lip and licked them as he watched the blood fall. Something about that was very arousing.

**_I want to play with him._ **

Rhett’s eyes widened as he jumped back away from Link in pure shock and terror. Who was that? Who said that? He looked at Link and noticed the slice he left on his friend’s face. The blonde looked down at his hands and noticed the long, deadly claws that had taken over. He started to shake. What had gotten into him? Why did he do that? He ran to the bathroom and splashed cold water on his face. This had to be a dream. He calmed his breathing and looking into the mirror to make sure everything was okay. Everything was not. One of his green eyes had turned a pale yellow color. He rose a brow as he stared at himself, bringing his hand up to touch his turning eye. _Oh no. But why? I’m not mad. Just scared._ Part of his face grinned sinisterly at him in the mirror as the eye turned into a darker red color.

**_Let me out so I can play with him, pup._ **

That color. He swallowed hard in fear. What was happening? All of this was new. Was this real? Rhett growled deeply at his reflection in the mirror, trying to intimidate the other to leave. He was not an alpha but he might as well try to pretend to be one. _Who are you?_

**_Me? I’m you, Rhett. The real you. The one that knows everything. The one that wants everything._ **

Something about the way that was said was odd. It didn’t sound right. Was any of this really happening or was Rhett having some weird nightmare instead of this human complex with his own reflection? His reflection turned more animalistic than human. Blondish brown fur started to coat the effected side. Rhett had turned wolf before but never completely into a werewolf. Most purebreds couldn’t go complete werewolf unless threatened or as a last resort. Was this his wolf? His actual werewolf?

_What do you want?_

**_What do I want? I think you mean, what do we want, Rhett. We are together. We are a single person. I want what you want._ **

_…..What is it that I want?_

The grin widened on the reflection. **_Oh? I think we know what we want. You want him. That boy. You like him. You can’t deny that. We can’t deny that. But you’re weak around him. That is a problem. It would be better if we just killed him. Nothing more than dead weight. Food. But you want him to be your mate. Funny… But not realistic. Humans are food. He will be killed before you know it._**

Rhett’s eyes widened. It was true that the blonde had feelings for Link and wanted to protect him but he had never thought about the male being his mate. He was too young to even think about something like that. Did he want that? Did Link want that? Was that why he was so overprotective? No. It had to just be his wolf instincts. The blonde had thought about imprinting on Link to show that he was his….but did that mean he wanted Link as more? Rhett had adopted Link as his brother. That was it…right?

_I don’t want that. I don’t want to hurt Link. You are not going to hurt Link._

**_Pity but he will die. You can’t protect him forever. Other pacts will smell him out and kill him. What you are doing is against the law. Humans are food. You live in the dark._ **

_I’m not going to kill him_

**_Yes you are_ **

_No I’m not!_

**_Then what? How are you going to protect him from yourself? The clock is ticking_ **

Rhett was getting more frustrated every minute he spent yelling at himself. His green eye turned a pale yellow. _I’m not killing Link. I’m not eating Link. You are not allowed to touch him. He is mine. Mine!_

The reflection only grinned wider and opened to reveal a row of brutal teeth. **_Clock is ticking. You can’t protect what was meant to be dead._**

“SHUT THE FUCK UP!” Rhett punched the mirror and shattered the glass onto the floor. The bathroom was right next to Cole’s room. His brother ran in when he heard the shattering and a loud bang. “Rhett!?” Cole grabbed his brother and shook him. “Rhett!? What happened!? Talk to me!” Rhett was in a pit of tears and shaking. He had dropped to the floor around the glass shards. What was even happening? “I-I….w-what….who was that?” Cole looked at the glass shards. “No one else is here except for us.”

Cole held his brother close and inhaled his scent to try to calm the pup down. Rhett smelled normal…but something was clearly off. “We’ll talk to dad when he gets home. Everything will be okay.”

“Rhett? Are you okay? I heard yelling” Link saw the boys sitting on the bathroom floor around the glass shards from the mirror. Cole got up and ran downstairs to get their mom who was outside in the garden. “Are you hurt?” Link got down and replaced the position that the blonde’s older brother had just held. “Rhett?” The gentle giant was weeping in fear in the smaller man’s arms. “I-I don’t want…..I don’t….”

“Don’t want what?”

“To h-hurt you”

Link furrowed his eyebrows together. What was that supposed to mean? The brunette just pulled Rhett closer to him and held him close. “You could never hurt me. It’s us against the world, right?” That’s what the giant was scared of the most. Rhett glanced at the mark he left on his best friend while he was sleeping. What was happening to him?

Rhett’s mom ran upstairs and looked at the bathroom. “Oh my….” She looked at Link. “You should be getting home. It’s not a good time for you to be here. Run along.” Link didn’t want to leave. Something was wrong and no one was telling him what it was. The most he could do was be there for Rhett.

“I’m not leaving”

She rose a brow at him. “That wasn’t a suggestion.”

“Link” Rhett gripped his back more and yanked the small frame closer to him. He clawed at the fabric of the boy’s shirt and inhaled that sweet scent that he loved most in this world. “You need to go. I’ll call you later….before I leave for the cabin…. I promise” Rhett didn’t want to let go but the fear of hurting Link when he wasn’t sure what has happening was enough to put space between them. Link nodded and walked back to his house. Thankfully, they didn’t live that far apart. Mom cleaned up the glass while Cole took Rhett to his room.

His dad came into his room once he came home from work. Rhett and Cole were sitting on his bed. Cole could smell the worry and wanted to stay with his brother in case something happened. Their dad sat down on the edge of the bed and looked at his boys. “Why did you break the mirror?”

“I…… I saw something….. me… but…. It wasn’t me…. It wanted…. To be me…. And kill Link….”

The dad nodded softly. “Puberty… You’re going through puberty.”

Rhett rose a brow at him. “A demon wolf me is puberty?”

“It’s different for everyone. I felt like I was burning. Cole tried to rip himself to shreds. The voices are the worst of it. You’re a werewolf, Rhett. You aren’t going to have an easy breezy puberty like a human. Our wolf form is kind and very violent. Sometimes we turn fully and go on killing rampages when we lack control. It’s our survival instinct.”

Rhett swallowed hard and looked at Cole. “…. It told me that we…it…I would end up killing Link and eating him… That I wanted Link as my mate and that I would be the reason for his death…”

“That….. the wolf knows what our instincts are saying. Like, what we want even if we don’t. We make the choice of what we do. You’ll be able to learn how to control it.” Cole rubbed his brother’s hand. “I promise.”


	3. What are you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhett just found out about his weird wolf puberty. What happens when he goes over to tell Link goodbye before going to the family cabin?

It must have been a different dimension because somehow Rhett managed to convince his dad to let Link come on the trip. His dad would have never agreed to something like that in a million years. The McLaughlins had pushed back the date to go up to the family cabin by two weeks due to the pup’s mental state. Rhett wanted his best friend there. Of course he did. But after that weird incident in the bathroom? He was starting to doubt if that was probably the best idea. His dad wasn’t stupid but him agreeing was not exactly the smartest move in the book.

The pup walked in circles around his bedroom. His thoughts were in the clouds. _Puberty._ Well, at least it was coming around the same time for him as it did for humans. _What if Link was going through puberty too? Was it safe to have both of us in the cabin together? I mean, other me said that Link was my mate but he also wanted to kill him so what exactly is going to happen when we are both locked in a room together for the summer._ So many questions ran through the giant’s mind that he was starting to develop deeper anxiety than what he already had. He might be on Link’s level of anxiety by now. _Link._ The brunette thought the family had already left two weeks ago. Rhett was too afraid to tell Link that they didn’t in case he tried to do something to his human friend.

The pup took a deep breath and made his way down the street to the Neal house. He might as well tell the boy the good news about being invited to the family trip with him. Rhett felt sick when he knocked on the door to the Neal house. He had promised Link that he would come by to tell him goodbye. _What if Link doesn’t want to talk to me? I haven’t seen him in two weeks._ The blonde perked up when the familiar scent of Mrs. Neal opened the door. She smiled at the boy and moved so he could come inside. “He’s right upstairs in his room. I’m going to go run to the store. I’ll make sure to bring you back a snack since you’ll be here.” Rhett thanked her before making his way to the room that held the man of his dreams. He knocked nervously on the door before opening the bedroom door.

“Link?” Rhett peeked his head in and saw the boy sitting on the window sill looking outside.

Link practically jumped off in shock when he saw Rhett. “Rhett!” He ran over and hugged the taller boy. “I thought you already left to go to the family cabin. What are you still doing here? Are you feeling okay?”

The giant melted against the brunette’s touch and happily inhaled that sweet scent. “Yeah. Mom wanted to make sure I was okay so she pushed the trip back two weeks.”

“That’s good…. Do you feel better? After… you know.” Link wasn’t exactly for sure what happened the last time he was over at his friend’s house. He remembered that they were doing homework then decided to play with a few action figures before he dozed off on Rhett’s bed like usual. The only thing that was different was the shriek he heard that awoke him. It was weird but Link also had a weird dream that he couldn’t explain. While Link was resting, he had felt some dark presence touching him from where Rhett was sitting. It was weird and hard to explain. The next thing he knew was the scream and Rhett surrounded by broken glass. Link assumed it was probably some weird nightmare.

Rhett inhaled deeply and let out a sigh. “I think so. Dad said that I must have scared myself”

“Some big scare. Did you see how ugly you looked in the mirror and decided to smash it or did the mirror shatter in fear of looking at you?”

“Hey!” Rhett laughed and pinched the smaller boy. Link fought him back. “Stop it! Jerk! Don’t beat up a kid with glasses!”

“I’m not. I’m just torturing him a little bit” He smirked and grabbed Link’s sides. The brunette laughed and jerked away from him to move to sit on his bed. He opened up the jar of peanut butter on his desk and took some out with a butter knife. He started to eat it before Rhett joined him on the bed. “Ew. Now you smell like peanut butter. Gross.” Link rolled his eyes and put the knife back on the desk before tackling Rhett down on the bed. Link grabbed the skin on the giant’s elbow and pulled on it.

“Not my skeeen man! That’s my elbow skeeen!” Rhett was very protective of his elbow skin.

“You started it, buddy roll!” Link chuckled and let go of Rhett’s arm. Rhett smirked and flipped their positions so he was on top of Link. He gripped the smaller boy’s sides and tickled them. Link laughed as he tried to fight him off. Eventually, Rhett stopped and the boys just laughed and looked at each other. The brunette smiled up at him and brushed his hair out of his face. _God. Could this boy look any more attractive?_ “Did you finally come to tell me goodbye?” 

Rhett smiled back at him with a soft blush. He couldn’t help it. Link was a looker. It was no wonder girls talked about him. “Of course. I made you a promise. Sorry I’m late. But dad said you can come with us.”

“It’s okay. I forgive you. And of course I’ll come with you. Can’t have you losing your mind with me not being by your side 24/7.” Rhett chuckled. It was funny but also super true. The blonde collapsed on top of Link and wrapped his arms around his smaller frame.

“You’re heavy. Get off.”

“I’m dead.”

Link rolled his eyes. “Sure you are.”

It would have been weird if the boys were caught in this position. Their parents wouldn’t have thought much of it since they were still preteens but they would later on in life. Rhett had already acknowledged how close Link was to him. And to be honest, he liked having Link against him. The blonde buried his nose into the mop of the brunette’s head and took in his scent. It was overwhelming.

“You’re really weird sometimes. Smelling me like that.” Link smirked at the giant. “Do I smell good or something? I can let you borrow my shampoo.”

“I like your smell.” Rhett subconsciously tightened his hold on Link and continued to smell him. It was pretty weird. Link thought maybe his friend had some kind of body odor kink. He had been smelling him since day one. It was creepy. Like _really_ creepy. Link practically freaked out the first time Rhett just hugged him and smelled him. That was something pedofiles and stalkers did. Not regular boys. But Rhett wasn’t a normal boy. Link knew something was different about him since day one but he still loved him. The brunette blushed a little when Rhett had tightened the hold on him. It was pretty unpleasant since the giant already had a tight grip.

“You smell really good. You always smell really good.” Rhett moved closer and inhaled the scent deeper. Link was his drug. The scent was addicting and arousing. The wolf subconsciously ground his hips against Link’s crotch. A dark blush formed on the brunette’s face when he felt Rhett do that. “U-Uh…. Rhett….” He couldn’t help but let out a soft chuckle when he heard a happy purr like sound emerge from the pup. For a guy that hates cats, Rhett sure acted like one.

The arms around him tightened more and the brunette let out a soft groan of discomfort. “Rhett… You’re hurting my back…” The soft purr turned into a deep growl as the arms tightened harder around the small frame as he ground his hips harder against Link. “Ow! Rhett! I said stop! It hurts!” Link’s eyes had widened at the growl that came from his friend. _What was that? Rhett? No. That didn’t sound like him._ Link squirmed a bit under the giant. He bit his lip and let out a soft moan when he Rhett ground harder against his crotch. The tightening on his back was starting to crush his spine. Link moved around in a tussle, trying his best to get out of the giant’s grip. _This wasn’t Rhett. Rhett wouldn’t hurt me. Not on purpose._

Link let out a soft moan of both pain and pleasure when he felt the blonde lick his neck before biting into the skin. “Ngh… Rhett…get off….” Something didn’t feel right. No. Everything about this didn’t feel right. Link was used to them both being lovey dovey but this was on a different spectrum. But God did it feel right to have Rhett grinding on him. Link bit his lip as his body started to grind back against the larger male. Rhett growled and bit harder into the brunette. Link let out a cry and felt liquid oozing out. _Blood. Was he bleeding?_ The boy shook as he felt the blonde’s tongue licking up the blood.

Link shivered as he started to regain composure of what was happening. He let out another soft scream as he felt Rhett continue to chew on his neck. “R-Rhett… Stop….” He squirmed and tried to get out of the blonde’s grip before letting out a high pitch scream of pure pain when something that felt like knives jabbed into his ribs. A soft tear ran down his face as his body trembled in pain.

_He’s trying to kill me. He’s actually trying to kill me. This isn’t Rhett._

Link panted and looked over at his bedside table and noticed the butter knife next to a jar of peanut butter that he had been eating prior. He grabbed the knife and stabbed Rhett in the side, earning a yelp from the pain of Link digging the metal in between two of his ribs. The pup loosened his grip to grab the knife out of Link’s hand. The brunette took his chance and pulled his arms out completely before punching Rhett across the face and shoving him to the opposite side of the bed. 

“What the crap, McLaughlin!? I told you to stop-” The brunette stopped in his tracks when he noticed what was wrong. This wasn’t Rhett. This. No. This creature looked like Rhett but had blood red eyes, long fingernails sharp like knives, and teeth that could easily tear him to shreds. Link moved off the bed and away from him in utter fear. “R-Rhett?”

The creature growled and glared at the boy while it wiped the blood off his face from the punch. **_“Not available”_** The voice was a lot deeper than the blonde’s and had a darkness. Rhett sat up and locked eyes with Link from across the room as he slowly moved toward the brunette on all fours. **_“I tried to play nicely. Now I’m not going to play so nice with you, ragdoll”_**

Link was too afraid to take his eyes off of him. He could barely hear his own thoughts over the beating of his trembling heart trying to pick between flight or fight. _What was going on? Was this a dream? Oh God, please make this a dream._ It wasn’t out of the ordinary for humans to come face to face with monsters anymore since they lived together peacefully. But this was not peaceful. The brunette feared for his life and slowly backed away toward his door. “W-Who….are you?”

“The last thing you’ll see before you die” Rhett growled and lunged at him. Link screamed and jumped to the left. He let out a pained yelp when Rhett managed to slice open his right arm as he tried to escape. The boy managed to make it to the other door in his room that thankfully led to the bathroom and not the closet.

Link managed to shut the door and lock it when he saw the dark figure turn and let out a deadly howl. He breathed heavily and leaned back against the door. The blonde threw himself at the door, trying to break it down. Link’s back slid down to the floor as he burst into tears. _I’m going to die._ _I’m actually going to die. Rhett is going to kill me. Or rape me. Probably both. There is no way out of here._

“…..L-Link?”

The brunette perked up a bit. _That voice. That’s Rhett’s voice._ It sounded very weak. Tired. And very sad. “….what’s going on… I-I don’t understand what’s going on…. Link…please let me in… I’m scared… Please don’t leave me alone…” The smaller boy was shaking. _What if it’s a trap? Should I open the door?_ He decided to cover his ears and block out any form of noise.

Link stayed like that for a good half hour before removing his hands from his ears. Everything was quiet. Too quiet. He got up and looked through the cabinet and found his dad’s traditional knife shaver for his beard. The boy couldn’t stay in his bathroom forever. The only way out was through his bedroom. If anything, he’s risk jumping out the window and breaking his leg. The brunette brushed his hair out of his face and slowly opened the bathroom door, preparing himself for anything. The one thing he wasn’t prepared for was a pair of yellow eyes staring at him from the across the bedroom in the corner.

“L-Link…..” Rhett whimpered and quickly moved toward the boy who only jumped back and tightened his grip on the blade, holding it out in a defensive position.

“Back!”

“L-Link… I…. I didn’t mean it….” His voice was breaking. Rhett took a soft step forward. “Please…just-“

“I said to stay the fuck back, you psychopath!” For a scaredy cat, Link was standing his ground. The flight part of him had converted over to fight mode. “Talk! Now!”

Rhett was shaking. “Please put the blade down… I’m not going to hurt you… You know that I would never hurt you.” That was something Link would have always believed if Rhett hadn’t done so earlier. The brunette was scared. He was used to being abused by bullies at school like Luke but not by Rhett and especially like this. He knew that he wouldn’t be able to fight off Rhett even if he tried. The boy was naturally much stronger than him.

He found it better to try to scare Rhett off by sounding more threatening than he looked. “Not until you start talking to me Rhett! You don’t just come over and play with me then try to kill me! I get if you wanted to play rough but _that_ was not playing rough! I don’t know what you are but I don’t want you to come near me!” It wasn’t rocket science to figure out that Rhett wasn’t human. Link was more afraid of what exactly his friend was and what he wanted to do to him.

“L-Link…” Rhett’s heart was breaking. He never wanted this to happen. He stared at his best friend. The front of his shirt had a huge gash in it and his right arm was covered in blood. _I hurt him. This time I actually hurt him. I could have killed him._ Rhett moved a bit closer to Link. His human form morphed into that of a small wolf pup. The yellow green eyes and blonde fur matched Rhett. His ears were down and tail between his legs as the wolf moved slowly over to his best friend.

Link swallowed hard and started to hyperventilate when he watched his best friend turn into a wolf in front of his eyes. The blade dropped to the floor from the boy’s trembling hands. Rhett eventually made his way over to Link before the boy dropped to his knees in front of him. Something about this made sense. It all started to make sense.

Link whimpered as tears streamed down his face. “Y-You hurt me, Rhett... You really hurt me… I thought you were going to kill me…” Link was sure these words would have been his last when the wolf moved and licked at the wound on his arm. A soft whine emitted from the creature. This boy was truly mysterious. Deadly but mysterious. But somehow, after everything that happened, Link was still in love with him.


	4. Were-pup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link now knows the family secret.

Rhett practically broke down in tears as he looked at his best friend getting stitched up by the doctor at the local hospital. The blonde had been loving on Link after the incident before the brunette passed out at the sight of his own blood. Rhett was actually surprised that Link hadn't passed out earlier. If he had, Link would have been dead. He managed to convince Link’s mom that the boy had fallen down the stairs and that Rhett had to take him to the doctor because he tore up his arm and had a burn on his neck on the way down. The blonde was thankful that they both had each other’s parents‘ numbers in their cell phones in case of emergencies. And boy was this an emergency. Rhett had somehow managed to convince the doctor that Link had been a victim of a dog attack and that the stray had ran off.

The blonde whined as he watched stitch after stitch being sown into the brunette. _This is all my fault. I did this. I hurt him. Like actually hurt him._ Rhett looked like a defeated puppy. He hated himself. The only thing that made him happy was the fact that Link was still alive and that he would be okay. He wasn't for sure what he would have done if he had managed to kill Link. The worst part about the whole incident was that Rhett knew what he was doing. It was like he was locked in a cage, watching everything unfold around him except he wasn't the person controlling his body. And the thought of it happening again was the blonde's greatest fear.

Rhett did not blame Link when he refused to come with him on the family trip. Who would? Your best friend came over to invite you and then mauled you to death. That wasn’t exactly the best play in his book. The blonde kicked himself for what he did to Link. His dad tried to help him control the werewolf inside of him but that didn't help the pup overcome his fear. This was the internal battle every wolf had with them self. It was something that Rhett would have to deal with and find a way to overcome. He wasn’t scared of particularly losing control. The werewolf was protection. Sadly, his werewolf and him were not on the same page. The one thing that Rhett scared the most was that one day he might end up doing what the werewolf wanted: killing and eating Link.

The blonde kept his distance most of middle school. Not being near the man of his dreams was killing him but he knew that this was the only way that he could keep Link safe in case the werewolf wanted to play and turn the brunette back into a rag doll. The boys still hung out. They were brothers. They couldn't go more than a few hours without dying to see each other. Link's anxiety had gotten worse since the incident along with being scared of the dark and of dogs but they continued to work through it so nothing bad would happen again between them. The worst Rhett did after that was occasional bites and scratches when Link would play fetch with him in the backyard.

Rhett’s built up puberty energy eventually turned into rage which had to be taken out so he joined basketball. Thankfully, Link was there for every practice and game as his own cheerleader. And boy did Rhett want nothing more than to put that boy in a cheerleading outfit and take him home with him. Link was still afraid of Rhett but he also loved him. That was his best friend. Even if his best friend turned out to be some demon werewolf. Rhett turned out to be one of the best players on the basketball and even ended up getting on varsity his freshman year of high school which was almost impossible to do unless you impress the entire varsity team and the coach. And of course, that meant that his personal cheerleader came with him. Link would sit in the bleachers doing homework while Rhett played. 

Rhett softly kicked the ball over to Link while everyone else hit the showers after practice. The brunette chuckled and kicked the ball back. “Go get cleaned up so we can go. Your truck already reeks. It shouldn’t be tortured anymore by your B.O..”

The blonde rolled his eyes as he hit the showers and got cleaned up. Rhett always had a change of clothes with him to change into after practice. Link grabbed their bags and waited on the hood of the truck for the giant to emerge. Rhett started up the engine and began their Friday drive to nowhere. No set destination. Just two Southern boys in a truck driving on the backroads of North Carolina.

“Stop the car for a second.” Rhett rose a brow at the order but obeyed the man next to him in the truck. He pulled off on the side of the road before looking at Link. “You okay?”

Link stretched out and brushed his overly fluffy hair back before looking at Rhett. “You know what we should do?”

The giant shrugged at the question. There were a lot of things that he wanted to do with Link. Most of them were brotherly fun things while the other half were wildly inappropriate things that fantasies were made of. “What?”

And like a flash, the brunette chuckled and ran out of the truck and into the woods. Rhett just blinked before going after him. Link was fast but not as fast as the wolf pup. Rhett managed to track Link down and tackle him straight to the ground. The boys tumbled down the hill until hitting an open area in the forest. Thankfully, they didn't manage to hurt themselves on the trees and rocks on the way down. Link was laughing up a storm once they stopped rolling. They hadn’t had fun like this in ages. The brunette smiled at the gentle giant that landed on top of him. Rhett grinned happily and collapsed on the smaller boy. If his tail was showing, it was moving a mile per minute.

The brunette smiled softly and ran his hand through the pup’s hair, giving gentle scratches until finding that one spot right above the blonde's ear. Rhett groaned and tilted his head into the hand. _Feels so goooooood._ He couldn’t help it when his leg started to kick from the pleasure of being scratched. The sounds that Rhett were making could have easily been mistaken for him having hot sex in the woods. He bit his lip and angled himself more so Link was hitting his good spot more. Link always felt a bit uncomfortable from the sexual sounds emerging from his best friend but he also knew that the dog side of Rhett was loving it. 

Link scratched harder and gave Rhett sweet praises. “Good puppy. Who’s a good puppy? Who’s a good puppy!?”

Rhett practically let out a moan from the scratches as his eyes rolled in the back of his head. “Me! I’m a good puppy!”

Link chuckled and kissed the top of the blonde’s head as he gave him more scratches. The pup was in complete bliss. Rhett groaned and grind his hips on Link from the pleasure. The pup was getting at that age to where he would be going into heat soon. Not only was Rhett having a blast but Link was loving on him and giving him all of the attention that the wolf needed. Link chuckled at how easy it was to please the other. It was weird that the brunette was used to the random humping from his best friend by now. The brunette stretched and picked up a stick that was near him on the forest floor. “Oh Rhett. FETCH!”

Rhett’s eyes widened as he saw the stick being thrown in the air. _IS THAT A STICK!? IT'S A STICK!_ _I WANT THE STICK! MY STICK!_ He jumped straight off of the human and bolted toward the stick on all fours, catching the piece of wood in his mouth. Link jumped up and ran after him to retrieve the stick so they could play fetch. Rhett growled as Link approached him. “Come on, Rhett. Give it to me! You know that I'll throw it again.”

“NO! MY STICK!”

Link lunged for the stick and got nipped by the blonde. He squeaked and looked at green eyed wolf in shock. “Rhett!”

“MY SSSTTTTIIIICCCCKKKK!” The blonde barked at Link and ran around in circles with the stick in his mouth. Oh yes. This was definitely his stick.

Link rolled his eyes before jumping on the wolf, fighting to retrieve the stick. Rhett let out a surprised gasp at the sudden attack and tried his best to protect the stick. He growled and laid on the stick to claim his ultimate victory. The only thing that made the victory even better was when Link laid on top of him, hugging him in the woods. The intense warmth from the body of his brother was enough to bring the pup back to his senses. Rhett loved his stick but he loved Link more than an entire universe made out of wood.

The blonde smiled happily. He rolled them over and moved so he was laying on Link’s chest. The brunette wrapped his arms around the wolf. Rhett took in the sweet scent. “I love you, Link.” The smaller boy smiled and rubbed the giant’s back. “I love you too, Rhett.”

The pup knew very well that Link loved him but he loved it when he told him that even more. The blonde moved a bit so he could look into those ocean blue eyes. “What are your plans for spring break?”

“Hmm. Whatever your plans are.”

“Well, I was going to take the week and spend it up in the cabin. You know, doing fun stuff: camping, building a fire, eating squirrels, barking at birds.”

The blue eyed beauty let out a chuckle. “Mind if I join you? As long as you don’t start marking your territory on everything. I don't want to have to spray you with a water bottle or put a shock collar on you.”

He pinched the brunette’s nose. “You can't stop me from peeing on stuff. I have to make sure other dogs know what's mine."

"What? Going to pee on me too if another dog tries to come up to me?"

"Maybe I will if it means that the dog stays away. I haven’t marked you but I will.”

“My neck and arm say otherwise. I think you already marked me as your property.” Link was still scared of what happened that day. He was reminded every time he looked in the mirror and saw the scars across his arm and on the side of his neck from where Rhett had attacked him. Even the jabs at his ribs left holes in his skin. It wasn’t as noticeable as it used to be but it was still there as a reminder of the incident.

Rhett whimpered a bit as he remembered. It was already bad enough of what happened. Now he had to be reminded whenever he happened to be over at Link’s and he had to change his shirt or happened to be wearing a tank top that day. The gashes on his arm and neck were brutal. Somehow that doctor managed to cover up the brutality of the incident and leave just a faint mark on the brunette’s pale skin. Doctors were literal miracle workers. Except for those vampire doctors. Not them. They were evil.

Link gave the pup a soft smile. “You know that I forgave you for what happened. It was years ago.”

“….I’m still scared, Link. What if I do it again? What if I try to take advantage of you? I could have easily raped you. Or worse. We both know that I can't control it.”

“Rhett. That’s not going to happen. Plus, I’m stronger now than I was in 6th grade. Especially since I know what kind of stuff werewolves hate. I’m practically your kryptonite.” The brunette chuckled up at him. "If anything, I'll just keep spraying you with water until you stop."

Kryptonite. You could say that again. Everything about this boy was his kryptonite. Link was a walking ball of absolute and utter gorgeous. Rhett brushed his hand on Link’s cheek before cupping it into his palm, locking his forest green eyes with the ocean blue. He moved closer and brushed their lips together, rising a blush on both of the teenagers' cheeks.

“I love you, bo.”


	5. Spring Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to party

It was hot as balls outside as the teens loaded up the truck with suitcases for spring break. Rhett had managed to get his dad to agree to let Link and him have the cabin to themselves for the week. That guy should probably think about what could happen before just letting those two be together. Last time, Link didn’t even make it to the cabin.

Link grunted as he stacked their bags into the bed of the truck. He tied their stuff down with a few bungy cords from his dad’s garage. Rhett knew better than to disturb his friend. When Link had his mind set on a task, it was best not to disturb. Rhett had learned that the hard way whenever they did homework together or if he happened to let Link drive. The boy wasn’t a bad driver but the ride was always silent. If Rhett tried to talk to him, Link would miss a turn or forget how to drive automatically. The kid was not good at multitasking.

Rhett couldn’t stop staring at Link as he tied down their stuff in the bed of the truck. The pup was always uneasy whenever Link wore a tank top and shorts around him. That kind of clothing was way too revealing and it also showed the scars that the pup placed on him. It was haunting. Rhett liked how Link looked in a tank and shorts. Because _damn, Neal_. He just didn’t like being reminded that the nightmare of hurting his best friend had actually been reality.

“I think we’re good to go” Link grunted and wiped his hair away from his face. The sweat dripped off him from the heat and from the task that he had just completed. The boy jumped into the passenger seat of the car while Rhett got into the driver’s seat. It was times like this where the blonde wished that his truck had air conditioning. Thank God for windows. Those boys rolled those puppies down and hit the highway toward the cabin.

Link made conversation on the way there. He was mostly talking to himself but he knew that Rhett would chime in here and there while driving. “So, I packed everything so we could camp outside for a night and just enjoy the outdoors. And yes, I got marshmallows. I aint stupid. Camping means smores and stargazing. Oh! We should stargaze! That sounds like fun! I hope that we will be able to see the stars clearly at the cabin.”

Rhett chimed in here and there on the drive. It was hard to focus in between Link’s chattering and the intense fear of doing something stupid at the cabin. Something bad always seemed to happen whenever these two were alone. The last thing the blonde wanted to do was add more bruises and scars on the brunette. He took a deep breath and tried his best to focus on the road. He knew that Link wouldn’t care if he spoke or not. Link was usually the one that talked the most on car rides. It was his way to release his pent-up energy and keep himself sane.

The ride to the cabin took a few hours. They managed to arrive right before night fall. The sun beat down on the boys as they got out of the truck and started to unload the bed. Rhett undid the contraption that Link had set up to keep their stuff secure. The teens grabbed their bags and took them inside the cabin. The cabin was a pretty average cabin: living room, fire place, kitchen, four bedroom, two bath. It was a pretty nice place that had been in the McLaughlin family for years. The walls were lined with oak and mahogany wood. Mostly all of the furniture were made from wood and polished with a nice glossy finish. Link was in awe as he looked around. Rhett chuckled and led them upstairs to the bedrooms.

“Sharing or individual?”

Rhett shrugged. “Either is fine with me. I think that it might be best to do individual since, you know.”

Link nodded. “I don’t think that you are going to do anything. You haven’t lashed out like that in years. Besides, I told you that I can handle myself.”

“Yeah, but, you never know.”

“What? You planning to pee on me in your sleep?”

“I did say that I might mark you as my territory. You never know.”

“You’re gross, man.”

“I’m a werewolf. What did you expect? I am a dog. I can’t help it if I want to attack birds, bark at strangers, and occasionally want to pee on everything. It’s in my nature.”

Link just rolled his eyes and went into the room across the hall from where Rhett was. It may have been for the best to sleep individually but they both knew that they were probably going to share a bed for the week since it was practically written in oath for the brothers. Link put his bag on his bed and started to unpack. He couldn’t wait. The brunette had wanted to come to the cabin ever since Rhett had asked him the first time but the accident prevented that. Rhett hadn’t invited him since then out of fear of what he might do. Link tried to put on a brave face but he was scared. The blonde was a ticking time bomb. They hadn’t exactly worked everything out with the werewolf part of Rhett so that they would be 100% safe.

The brunette smiled softly as he watched Rhett unpack from across the hall. The boys had each other to themselves for an entire week. It was both a blessing and a curse. Link was overwhelmed with joy. All he wanted was to be with Rhett 24/7. The blonde was his best friend, blood brother, and crush. It was only natural. Rhett was complexed about the trip. He had Link to himself for the week which made him happy but also very, very scared.

Rhett moved into the bathroom to put his shower stuff away before changing into his pjs. They should rest up and start their vacation tomorrow. Link had already changed and was laying down to sleep for the night. He would have slept with Rhett but he knew that the blonde probably wanted the night to himself. It was obvious that the trip was stressing him out and that fear was putting him on edge. The least Link could do was give his brother space to chill for the night.

The pup laid down in his bed and sighed. He smiled when he saw Link curled up asleep across the hall. _He’s so cute._ It took everything in him not to go over there and cuddle. Rhett needed this. He needed to relax for the night. _A week. It’s only a week. Nothing bad can happen in a week. Worst thing is that Link gets a splinter. That’s it._ Stress was getting to him like crazy. He took a few deep breaths to calm himself. _Everything will be okay._

**_Yes. Everything will be okay._ **


	6. The Hike

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when Link can't sleep and wants to go see the sun rise?

Rhett screamed when he woke up the next morning. The teen had just been laying in bed on his back, resting in the warmth of the blankets while off in the land of sleep. Next thing he knew was that a wild teenager jumped on top of him and that brought him straight back to reality. Link had pounced on him that morning. The brunette chuckled and grinned at the older blonde while laying on top of him. It’s not like Rhett would be hating this moment. It was practically normal for both of them to sleep in the same bed. It was a bit out of the normal for Link since the guy usually wasn’t this energetic first thing in the morning. They acted like an old married couple.

The blonde glanced at the clock before letting out a groan. “Link, it’s 2 am. What are you doing up so early?” It wasn’t normal for the brunette to be up before him.

“Thought it would be nice if we went on a morning hike then camp out there tonight.” The brunette’s fluffy hair was sticking out in different directions. It was obvious that the male had just woken up. Link had slept for about an hour. The thought of going on a hike to see the sun rise was killing him.

“But I want to sleep a bit longer”

“No way. You sleep like a log, McLaughlin.”

“Us McLaughlins like our sleep.”

Link just rolled his eyes and dragged the taller blonde out of bed. He received a groanish whine in reply. The brunette pushed Rhett into the bathroom and threw a towel at his face. “Get cleaned up. I’ll meet you downstairs.” Rhett couldn’t help the soft smile that spread across his lips. He wished that this was his reality: living in a log cabin in the middle of the woods with his best friend. It was everything he ever wanted. What would make it better would be if him and Link were together as more than friends. The giant bit his lip softly as he thought about it as he jumped into the shower.

The blonde was pretty fast in the shower. He didn’t want to make Link wait too long. No one wanted to be around a cranky Neal. He put on a tshirt and shorts since they were going to be going on a hike. It was still dark outside. The sun would be rising while they would be hiking. Rhett went down to the kitchen when he smelled coffee being made. _Oh good. Link hasn’t attempted to cook yet._ The giant preferred living even if his life was a bit hectic. The smell of Link’s cooking could stop bears in their tracks.

He smiled as he saw Link leaning against the island in the kitchen, playing on his cell phone while waiting for the coffee to finish brewing. Rhett stalked his best friend like he was his prey, which in reality was pretty true. The wolf pup waited for Link to move away from the island before running over and hugging him from behind. The brunette jumped from the touch and blushed before rolling his eyes as he poured two cups of coffee.

Rhett smiled and rested his head in the crook of the brunette’s neck. His arms wrapped around the small waist of his best friend, hands resting firmly on his hips. Link turned a little to look at him. He grinned a bit as he spoke. “What a happy puppy.”

The wolf pup smiled more and closed his eyes. He tightened his hold on Link and pulled him closer. Rhett loved how small Link’s frame was. The giant wrapped perfectly around the smaller man. Complete perfection. The blonde relaxed and inhaled the sweet scent. Link smelled even more beautiful today than usual. He turned his head and inhaled the scent more. _He smells stronger than usual. Something must be different._ He smelled Link’s head. _Nope. Same shampoo and conditioner. Probably the same soap too._ Rhett lifted one of Link’s arms and smelled underneath at his arm pit. _Nope. It’s not his deodorant either._

Link squirmed and yanked his arm away, pulling out of Rhett’s grasp and hugging himself. “What the fuck, man?! Personal invasion!”

“Sorry” Sometimes the pup got carried away when he wasn’t thinking. _But where is the scent coming from?_ It smelled like Link but the scent was very, _very_ strong. Like unusually strong. “Are you wearing cologne?”

“On the hike? I don’t need to impress any creatures.” He smiled as he spoke.

Rhett left out a soft purr in contempt. Link rose a brow before letting out a light chuckle. “What? I don’t need to be attracting wild creatures. I already attracted you on day one. And now I’m stuck with you.”

“And you’ll never get rid of me” Rhett stuck his tongue out at Link before grabbing his cup of coffee and taking a sip. _Mmm. Coffee._ He could still smell his best friend’s strong scent since he was standing next to him. _Maybe I just have heightened senses since we are in the woods?_ The blonde took a few glances at the brunette while Link talked about what he wanted to do on the hike. His eyes moved up and down the boy’s body before settling on the neck. _Link has a pretty neck_. _So smooth. So beautiful. I really want to kiss and bite it to **taste his blood**._ Rhett jumped as he jerked himself back into reality. His action caused coffee to spill out of his cup and onto the floor and counter top.

Link jumped and stopped his rant about rocks when he saw coffee flying. “Woah! You okay?!” He grabbed the pup’s wrist and removed the coffee mug, placing it on the counter to avoid more messes to clean up.

Rhett swallowed a bit, trying his best to look 100% okay and not stuck in a ‘what the fuck just happened’ moment. “Just peachy, buddyroll”

“Are you sure?” The brunette’s eyebrows furrowed together, making his ocean blue eyes sparkle even more than they already did. The blonde stared into his eyes and felt himself getting sucked into a black hole. Link rose a brow as Rhett stopped responding. His eyes widened a bit when he saw the forest green eyes shifting into a golden-yellow. The brunette shoved at the blonde’s chest to try to knock him back to his senses. “Rhett? Anyone home?”

The pup grabbed the human’s wrists and shoved his back against the island. “You’re beautiful”. Rhett pinned Link down and smashed their lips together. The brunette widened his eyes in surprise at the blonde’s quick movements. He wasn’t for sure if he should be happy or worried since the last time Rhett did this, Link ended up in the hospital. Link wouldn’t have been able to fight Rhett off even if he wanted to. He casually kissed Rhett back as the pup forced himself into the kiss like his life depended on it. _How am I supposed to get out of this one?_

Rhett nipped at his friend’s lips as he turned their kiss into a full out make-out session. _The scent. It’s overwhelming…..Link tastes so good_. He whined as he rolled his hips into him. Link blushed and let out a soft moan. He tried his best to move away from the wolf. _Come on, Rhett. Snap out of it!_ At least it wasn’t the deadly red eyes that tried to turn him into strips of meat. Link at least knew that he probably wasn’t going to be killed at this moment _. I have to work fast before that werewolf side starts to wake up or I’m dead._

“R-Rhett…. Hey ..…The hike” He panted and let out a sound of relief as Rhett’s grip loosened on him. The blonde’s hands moved away from his wrists and down the slender frame of the human before resting on those fuckable hips. Rhett ran his tongue sexually down Link’s cheek before following the strong scent to the front of the human’s gym shorts. He placed his nose straight into the brunette’s crotch and inhaled deeply. _Smells so good. More good than usual._

Link’s face flushed red when he noticed where exactly Rhett was touching. He jerked up and slapped Rhett across the cheek and onto the floor. “NOT TODAY, FUCK BOY!”

A yipe came from the pup as he hit the wooden kitchen floor. His golden eyes turned back to the forest green. Rhett blinked in shock for a minute as his brain tried to process what just happened. “Did you….. you hit me!”

“Personal space! Invasion! Pervert! You’re a freakin pervert! Horny dog!” Link pulled his knees to his chest and sat on the island, hugging himself close so that Rhett couldn’t do anything. The boy’s face was dark red from embarrassment. Link was chill with the occasion kissing and humping since Rhett was a werewolf and acted like a dog. Rhett was both his best friend and a pet. Link could not deal with feeling molested by his best friend and especially at three in the morning right before a hike.

 _Horny dog._ That made sense. Rhett must be going through heat. He already had to face that he was going through puberty. It was natural for his wolf side to be going through changes as well. The werewolf did tell him that he would want to mate with Link along with killing him and wearing him as a human meat suit. That’s why his scent smelled stronger than usual. The blonde looked at the brunette. _He was only defending himself. I did get pretty out of line. Especially for me._ Rhett got off of the floor and wrapped his arms around Link. The smaller boy tried to fight him off in fear of being raped in case Rhett was in fact not in his correct state of mind.

“Rhett! Get off!” Link hit the wolf’s spine since he knew that Rhett had a bad back. It was his weak spot. Rhett just grunted in pain and playfully kissed Link’s cheek before smothering the brunette in slobbery cheek kisses. “Ewww! Gross!” The brunette chuckled as he tried to push the playful puppy away. Link hated feeling gross. It was one of his pet peeves. Or should he say, Rhett peeves. The floofy haired master gave his puppy dog a sweet kiss on the cheek and scratched at his back. “Good puppy. Love you, buddyroll.”

Rhett grinned happily at the love he received. “Ready for the hike? We can go hike to the top of the hill. There is a cliff that is fun to sit on and watch the sun rise. The ground up there is usually where we set up our camp. It’s not an intense hike and not that far.”

Link nodded. Rhett helped him off of the counter. He filled up two water bottles for them as they made their way on the trail. The hike near the cabin wasn’t that bad so they didn’t bother packing a bag for supplies. It was still early in the morning. The boys would most likely come back home and go to bed after the hike then come back out later to set up camp.

Rhett led the way since he knew the trail like the back of his hand. He was also a werewolf so his scent of smell was pretty on point in case some animals tried to start something since it was still dark outside. Link turned on a flashlight just so he could look around at the forest with better detail. _So pretty._ He knew that the blonde could see perfect in the dark. Sadly, the human couldn’t see period. His mom was thinking about getting him glasses and contacts since her clumsy son keeps falling down the stairs due to misjudging the distance between the floor and his own two feet. His mother was scared to death to let her son drive. Link was a good driver but he couldn’t exactly see where he was going. Even Rhett was terrified when Link would drive his truck. Rhett’s dad even put Link on the insurance in case he caused an accident.

The brunette smiled as he looked around. “It’s beautiful out.” He looked up at the sky. “Bet you can see galaxies out here at night time. There aint no lights for miles. Just forest as far as the eye can see.” Link enjoyed being out in nature. He wasn’t exactly crazy about it since the boy was clumsy and afraid of anything being messy. He was a clean freak. Link turned off the flashlight once it started to get brighter outside. He walked side by side with Rhett on the trail.

Rhett ran off in a burst, barking up a storm and chasing a squirrel into a tree. “What did you say about me!? Get down here and fight, you little bitch!”

The brunette just chuckled and kept moving. “Come on, man. Don’t threaten the little guy.”

“He called me ugly!”

“So? You aint exactly a looker”

Rhett jerked back in shock. “Rude. Not my fault I look like a praying mantis, Mr. Girly Boy”

“Don’t call me girly!” Link hated being compared to a girl. It was already bad that his mom wanted to pamper him like a princess and that he was cursed to have a small, feminine frame. Luke had bullied him for years for looking like a girl.

Rhett put his hands up in defense. _Best to stop now before things get ugly. Just like that squirrel_. The blonde growled at the squirrel. “I should eat you.”

“You know how I am around blood”

“I can carry you back”

“But I want to see the sunrise”

Link had a point there. Rhett glared at the squirrel as he continued on the trail with Link. They had to climb up a few rocks in order to get up to the top of the hill. Thankfully the trail wasn’t too intense. Rhett didn’t need to strain his back or have a nagging teen on the way there and back about how his feet were hurting. The blonde helped the brunette get up on the rocks when he needed him to. The rocks led up to the top of the hill into a less crowded, flat clearing than in the middle of the woods as before.

The cliff was on the other side of the clearing. The boys ran over and sat down on the edge as they watched the sun rise. Link was in awe at the beauty. This wasn’t his first time seeing the sun rise but it was the first time he got to experience it with just his best friend. And to be honest, the sight never got old.

Rhett smiled at the happy expression on the brunette’s face. “I’m sorry about earlier. The…..crotch thing…. I’m not sure what came over me.”

Link smiled softly at him. “It’s okay. Sorry I freaked out and hit you.” The brunette had PTSD from the last time Rhett and him where in the position. Hitting Rhett was out of fear and self-defense. He was only glad that it actually worked.

“Nah. I deserved it. “

“Still a pervert”

Rhett narrowed his eyes at Link. “Don’t make me throw you off this ledge.”

Link chuckled. “Message received.”

They both laughed as they continued to watch the sky turn from amber to blue as the sun rose into the sky. Out here, all the boys could see were the colors of each other’s eyes: forest green and ocean/sky blue. Rhett caught Link’s glance which turned into a nervous laugh for the younger lad. The blonde smiled and leaned over to softly kiss the boy’s lips. The green and blue colors of the horizon met just like their lips.


	7. What happened to camping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys get pretty lazy after their morning hike but their relaxation turns for the worst.
> 
> WARNING: This chapter contains rape, violence, ect

The boys ended up making breakfast together when they got back from the morning hike. Rhett was in charge when it came to food. It was the best choice so Link didn’t injure himself or end up burning down the log cabin. The blonde was thankful that his dad had stocked the fridge prior to them coming up for spring break. He pulled out some eggs, milk, and butter. He cracked some eggs on the frying pan while measuring out pancake mix and milk so Link could mix them together for him. Together, they both ended up making a pretty good breakfast.

Link plated the food for them while Rhett turned on the TV and turned on some ghost hunting movie for them to watch. Link wasn’t all that into that kind of thing since he got scared easily. The brunette carried the plates over to the couch before going back for two glasses of milk. He plopped down next to Rhett as they both began to eat.

Time got away from them as they ended up watching a few different movies back to back. Rhett grabbed a blanket from the closet and wrapped it around them as it started to get cooler in the evening. The fireplace was going but there was only so much that it could do. Link cuddled up against Rhett to get warm. It wasn’t very cold but it was enough for them to be able to snuggle. And who was Rhett to try to argue when his buddy wanted to cuddle.

The boys watched a couple of different kinds of movies: comedy, horror, action. The brunette would fight the blonde whenever he tried to turn on a scary movie. Rhett knew very well that Link hated being scared. The blonde enjoyed watching his buddy in fear sometimes. He was kind of a sadist in that way. It wasn’t that he liked harming Link. He just enjoyed how the brunette would cling to him in fear like the blonde was the safest thing that could protect him.

Once Link eventually got hold of the remote, he changed it to Captain America. No way was he watching any more horror films. Link knew that Rhett enjoyed being in a dominant position. It went hand in hand with the guy being a dog. The brunette liked to think that the blonde was his pet but sometimes, more like most of the time, the tables were turned with Rhett controlling the show and Link following him around.

Link laid his head on Rhett’s shoulder as they finished watching the ending of the Marvel film. They were planning to go camping but instead the boys ended up lounging around after the morning hike. The brunette glanced at the blonde as he watched the movie. It was getting dark already. Last time they were outside, was when the sun was rising. Now they had blinked while watching movies all day to witness that the day was already over. Even with Rhett being a werewolf, it wasn’t exactly safe for them to be out at night to set up camp. Especially, with it already getting dark. Link wondered what kind of creatures were out in the woods. _Are there wolves? Maybe even other werewolves? Where do they even live? I mean, Rhett lives here but where does everyone else live._ The brunette always wondered. Most of the supernatural started to live among humans thousands of years ago but there were still those that lurked in the dark and would still hunt down and kill humans for food or just for sport. _I wonder if Rhett had ever killed anyone._ He tried his best not to let the thought haunt him. He would have asked Rhett but he didn’t want to seem like he was prying into anything. Nor did the boy want to know the answer to that question since he had witness the werewolf side of Rhett first handed.

Link was a pretty curious person. He always loved learning but always feared what kind of answers he would get by asking certain questions. The last thing the brunette wanted was to start an argument with the pup. It was already getting late. If anything, Link could always talk with Rhett in the morning.

Rhett on the other hand was getting pretty concerned since Link was usually always talking. It had been hours since the last time he had heard Link say anything. He glanced at the male. _He’s not asleep but he does look pretty tired._ They had been watching movies all day. It was to be expected.

In reality, the brunette was just lost in thought. Link had had a lot of stuff on his mind recently. Most of the stuff was about Rhett. _Is it bad that we are clingy like this? I know that we are best friends and all but are best friends supposed to kiss like we do? I’ve never seen anyone else kiss unless they were dating. Most families don’t even kiss each other. Rhett’s my brother…. But why does he insist on kissing me all the time? Why are we do clingy with each other? I don’t hate it. I actually kind of like it but I feel like I’m not letting Rhett be happy. Is he happy? Do I make him happy?_ Link inhaled deeply. He was stressing himself out. _Does Rhett like me? I thought that Rhett was straight. He is popular with girls since he’s a jock. I practically see girls throwing themselves at him 24/7. But why does he kiss me? Is it some weird dog instinct? Does Rhett actually like me like that?_

“You okay? You’ve been staring at me for almost 15 minutes straight. It’s getting kind of creepy.” Rhett was getting highly concerned of what was running through Link’s mind. He usually never stared him down like that. The last time Link had been silent for that long or looked like that was after he had attacked him. _Are we fighting? Did I upset him? Was it about this morning? I already apologized but was Link still mad about it? He can hold a grudge but did I cross a line? Link never really seemed to hate it when I kissed him like that. I thought he liked it. I thought Link felt the same way I felt about him. Was I wrong?_

Link leaned over and kissed Rhett on the lips. The blonde was usually the one that started their kissing. He wanted to know if Rhett actually liked him or not. His heart loved the blonde but he wasn’t for sure if there was anything past brothers. Link had thought of Rhett when he masturbated but he was pretty sure that it was from the fact that he had no girls to think about and that they were both a package deal. Rhett blushed softly but kissed the brunette back.

Link pulled back from the kiss and looked at Rhett. “Are we brothers?”

“Yeah. Of course we are. Blood brothers, remember? Best friends and brothers forever.”

Link gave a light nod. That was right. They were brothers. That was it. _Then why do you always kiss me if we are just brothers?_ The question had always haunted that brunette. _Puppy love? Rhett is a dog. Maybe love to him is different? Do werewolves even love or is it more of a mate kind of thing?_

Rhett could tell that the younger boy’s mind was still processing a series of questions. It was starting to stress him out just watching the brunette stress himself out. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah. Peachy”

The blonde didn’t believe him. Both of the boys could read other like a book. Rhett stayed silent as he watched Link. _What could be bothering him? I wish I knew just what went on up there._

Link moved closer to Rhett and kissed him again on the lips. _Just how do I tell you that I love you more than a brother?_ They had both secretly meant it but never actually said anything to say that they both loved each other as anything else. Link knew that Rhett loved him but wasn’t for sure in what way.

Rhett was confused but kissed the brunette back. The kiss started to get more heated once the boys started to kiss each other with more passion. Link moved and straddled Rhett’s lap. He could feel the male’s growing erection press against his ass. Rhett ran his hands down his buddy’s sides before resting them onto his hips. _How do I tell you that I want you?_ Link blushed softly and ran his hand down Rhett’s chest before attempting to French kiss the blonde. Of course, Rhett managed to win that fight. The brunette moaned lightly into the kiss as he felt the blonde’s tongue inside of his mouth. Rhett’s nails dug into Link’s hips as he basically tongued his throat.

They both blushed once the giant pulled back from the kiss, a trail of saliva trailing their lips. Link panted softly before connecting their lips together again. Rhett was both enjoying this but was also kind of concerned at the same time. He was used to making out with Link but something about this seemed different. The blonde moved away from his lips so he could lick the brunette’s cheek and neck before sinking his teeth into the pale nape. Link let out a moan as Rhett left a few hickies onto the skin.

 _I want to fuck him so bad. Right here and now._ Rhett tightened his grip on Link’s hips before pinning the brunette against the couch cushion and grinding their hips together. The blonde tore at Link’s shirt as he chewed on the brunette’s neck. His bites were fierce as his arousal grew for his best friend. Link moaned in both pain and pleasure from Rhett chewing on him. The brunet ran his hands down the blonde’s back, scratching his nails along the frail skin. Rhett growled from the feeling and dug one of his hands into the brunette’s messy hair. He yanked on the strands and smashed their lips together. His other hand went inside Link’s pants and jabbed his fingers straight into his entrance.

Link’s eyes widened at the sudden intrusion. _Oh God._ His moans were muffled by the wolf’s rough kissing. _Oh God. I want him._ The brunette rocked his hips back against the pup’s fingers. Rhett pulled back so he could look at Link’s face. Link bit his lip and let out soft moans as he rocked against him rougher, practically fingering himself for the man. _I want him to fuck me._ It felt like bliss. Rhett moaned and licked his lips at the sight of his best friend wanting him. His eyes turned golden. _Link looks so hot. So fuckable. I want to fuck him until he **bleeds**. _He tore off the man’s pants and boxers, dropping to his knees so he could smell the raging lust that radiated from the brunette’s penis.

Link let out a deep moan as the pup’s tongue ran up his shaft and around the head of his penis. “Ngh~! Rhett!” Rhett dug his claws into his almost lover’s thighs as he took the dick straight into his throat. The brunette bucked his hips and arched his back at the pleasure. Rhett continued to finger fuck the human’s ass as he played with him.

The pleasure was overwhelming until the pain of Rhett biting down on him replaced everything. The human jerked back in pain as the wolf ran his teeth down the meat and chewed on the head with his fangs. His nails dug at the inner walls of Link’ ass until crimson streams flowed out of the hole.

Link groaned a bit in pain when he felt the wolf’s long fingernails cutting at his walls. His eyebrows furrowed in fear at the dark red eyes staring at him. The werewolf grinned darkly and tore at the human’s thighs. Link tried to fight back but Rhett would dig his nails into his hips whenever he tried to resist.

“Get off! Stop!” Link gripped Rhett’s hair and rammed his head into the edge of the coffee table. The werewolf glared and yanked Link onto the ground and beat his beat his face in until he was puking up blood. A tear went down his face as the werewolf dug his nails back inside of his ass. _He’s going to rape me. He’s actually going to rape me._

Link screamed when Rhett bit his entrance and tore at the skin. He kicked the werewolf in the neck and beat Rhett over the head with one of the plates that was left on the table from breakfast. He picked up one of the shards of glass with his hand and glared at the wolf.

Rhett just smirked at him. **_“Do you really think that you can stop me? I’m him. And you can’t hurt me. You love him so much.”_**

Link growled at him as he wiped some of the blood off of his face. “Try me.”

The werewolf growled and sunk his teeth into Link’s neck. The brunette screamed in pain as he dug two thick slices into the wolf’s chest with the glass shard. He yelled and kicked the wolf in the balls. The brunette flipped their position and punched his best friend in the face. _Wake up, Rhett! Wake up!_ He gripped the blonde’s hair and rammed his head into the floorboards as the wolf’s nails dug into his ass, shoving his penis straight inside.

Link let out a scream of pure pain as Rhett entered him. His hand tightened around the glass shard from the intense pain. Blood ran down his hand as tears fled his face. **_“Submit and obey, bitch.”_** The werewolf growled and fucked Link hard. _It hurts. Oh God, it actually really hurts_. His ass was on fire and not in a good way. Link both liked and hated the pain at the same time. Somehow the pain was pleasureful. Link bit his lip and dug the glass shard into Rhett’s hand. The wolf howled and left a deep scratch on the human’s chest.

“I’m not going down without a fight, asshole!” Link carved into the wolf’s chest with the glass shard as Rhett continued to fuck him raw _. Submit, my ass!_ Link might have enjoyed the pain if he didn’t have to fight a werewolf in the process of being raped by his best friend who was the werewolf. Link’s life was overly complicated. He tightened his ass so the werewolf couldn’t thrust in him. That only seemed to add more fuel to the fire for the both of them as Rhett only pounded into the human even harder than he already was. Link’s mouth opened slightly in bliss from the rough fucking. His mind was slowly slipping away as his body started to enjoy the sexual abuse.

The werewolf smirked as Link struggled to keep fighting. How dare his body start to obey this creature. “You like it? Being my bitch? You can’t fight what your body likes. I’m going to breed you like the whore you are.”

Link growled as he continued to fight the wolf. He dug the shard into Rhett’s chest. “I’m not your fucking whore!” Those red eyes glared deep into the brunette’s soul. Rhett managed to find Link’s prostate and rammed it. Link let out a strangled moan, his body flinching from the rough punch at the bundle of nerves. The werewolf took his chance and flipped their position, pinning the brunette’s face to the ground and hands behind his back. Rhett plunged deeper into his human mate and tore at his insides, claiming what was his. He fucked Link doggy style into submission. The brunette cried from the pain and pleasure. He hated himself for letting him do this to him. He also hated how much his body enjoyed the pain.

“Whore! Human slut! You like being used and abused. I know everything about you even if you haven’t even figured it out yet. Your body loves this. You can’t deny it. You love being used as a fuck toy.”

Link moaned softly as the werewolf continued to ram his penis inside of him. The wolf’s dick rubbed the brunette’s walls raw. The friction of the pain felt pleasurable. There was no doubt in his mind that his ass wasn’t bleeding right now. The brunette wanted to fight back but his body told him to submit to the werewolf’s urges. _Rhett is huge. You think that I would have noticed this by now but god. He’s really, really huge._ Link licked his lips as he started to fully submit to the werewolf. Rhett just smirked and let his animal instincts take over and breed the human like he was nothing.

“Unh!” Link couldn’t control the overly feminine moans that escaped him. Was this how girls felt when guys had their way with them because fuck. There was no way the brunette would be able to fight Rhett in this state. Especially when Rhett could just take his anger out on him sexually. Rhett moved his hands and dug them into the human’s hips so he could pound harder and faster into his lover. Rough growls escaped his throat as he rammed Link in until he could feel him beating against his stomach. Link drooled onto the floorboards as the wolf took him. There was no way that these two were going to be just brothers anymore. Especially after this. The loud sound of skin slapping skin filled the room. Rhett's penis dug a hole inside Link that only he would be able to fill. 

Rhett smirked and gripped Link’s hair only to beat him against the floorboards. **_“What a good mate. Taking my penis like a bitch.”_** Blood spattered against the wolf's stomach from the rough fucking. He spread his ass cheeks to get a better look at the damage that Link would be begging for forever. **_  
_**

Link cried out when Rhett bit into the back of his neck as he came inside of his ass. The sperm mixed with the blood of the human’s walls, adding fuel to the already burning fire. Link came onto the floor. Rhett continued to pound his seed deeper so that Link wouldn’t be able to wash it out anytime soon. He filled the man to the brim. A puddle of sperm and blood stained the floor from their rough mating session.

The werewolf smirked at his newly claimed mate. **_“You’re mine now, bitch. Forever.”_**


	8. I hurt him

_What’s that smell?_ The wolf inhaled deeply. _Link._ He wrapped his arms around the soft body and inhaled the scent that was the source of the pup’s overall joy and happiness. _We must have fallen asleep on the floor. Probably fell off the couch._ Rhett pulled the small frame closer to him. The pup stopped when he felt his best friend’s naked chest. _Is he….naked?_ It wouldn’t be a first time the teens had slept naked together. All boys go through that phase where they feel like clothes are useless and that sleeping cool somehow made them cool. But this was different. His hand moved down the frame and felt the pale skin the entire time. _Why is Link naked?_ His hand moved down his own frame. _Why am I naked? Why are we naked?_ Rhett placed his hand on Link’s chest before feeling something liquidy but also crunchy. _What?_ He pulled his hand back and smelled the strange liquid.

 _Blood…. Why is Link bleeding?_ The pup tried to pull away from Link but realized that there was something going on in his nether regions. Rhett blushed when he realized just exactly where his penis was. _Why am I inside Link? What is this? Is this a dream? No…. Link wouldn’t be bleeding if this was a dream._ He gently pulled out of Link and felt a familiar wetness on himself and coming from Link’s ass. The wolf swallowed hard as his heart started to race. It was still too dark outside to see exactly what was going on. The TV had shut off after not being used for a long period of time. The wood in the fireplace had been used up. The living room was entirely dark besides the small amount of moon light that came in past the curtains on the windows.

Rhett was scared to move. _I did something. No. I raped Link. I actually raped him this time._ The wolf started to cry. _I-I hurt him. Whatever I did to him, wasn’t love._ Something brought the pup back to reality. _What if I killed him?_ That was the only thought rushing through his head. It was obvious that Link was bleeding but the pup wasn’t for sure to what extreme. Rhett ran over and flipped the light switch before looking at Link.

And there he was. Link. Laying on the floor covered in blood and a mixture of semen and other body fluids. His face was torn up, covered in bruises and thick cuts. His back was sliced open. His hips and ass were mutilated with the pup’s sharp claws. Link’s eyes were closed as he laid in a pool of his own blood, shards of bloody glass laid near him over by the table. Rhett was hyperventilating at the sight. _What have I done? I’m dangerous. I’m actually dangerous. No. Deadly…. I’m deadly…. I killed my best friend._ The pup looked at his own chest and noticed thick gashes made by one of the glass shards. He picked up a shard and saw that his face was torn up to the same extreme as Link’s.

“Link…? Y-You okay…?” Of course the guy wasn’t okay but the blonde was afraid that he may have actually killed his best friend and crush. Rhett softly flipped Link over to check on the rest of the damage he created. Link’s chest was sliced and his penis was as mutilated as his ass was. He checked for a pulse in the nape of his neck. _Oh thank god_

The blonde softly picked Link up and held him bridal style. Link groaned out in pain in his sleep and that sound brought tears to the giant’s eyes. Link looked like a beaten rag doll. A toy that was torn apart then thrown away once a child was done playing with it. Thrown away after a monster had gotten what he wanted: pleasure and pain. He carried his friend to the bathroom and placed the brunette into the bath tub. Rhett turned on the water and added soap so that Link could soak in a bubble bath. The last thing he wanted was for Link to wake up and notice the amount of blood that was on him. The wolf whimpered as he stared at the beaten body of his best friend. “I-I’m so sorry…. Link, I’m so sorry” Rhett turned the water off once it was up to the appropriate level for Link to relax in. He made sure that his best friend wouldn’t slip under the water and accidently drown. There was already a handful of stuff on the blonde’s plate. He really didn’t want to try to give Link CPR and cause more damage to the broken body. Thankfully, all of the tubs were lined with non-slip mats.

The blonde walked back into the living room and noticed the mess in detail before going in to the utility closet. He pulled out a mop and mop bucket and filled the bucket with soap and water from the kitchen before getting to work on the floor. Wolves were used to having to clean up bloody messes after having panic attacks or hunting. It was a normal thing for them to self-mutilate when under high anxiety. But this, Rhett was not prepared for. He cried as he cleaned Link’s blood off the floor, couch, table, everywhere. His whimpers sounded canine as he cried at what he had done. _At least he’s alive._ That was the only thing keeping the wolf sane. Link was alive…damaged…but alive. Rhett threw away the broken plate and shards of glass before going to wash the dishes and put them away in the cabinets. He checked on Link before walking outside and into the woods.

Rhett screamed at the top of his lungs and punched a tree. The rage stored inside of him let loose. His screams were loud and human like but slowly turning wild the more the pup got upset. The blonde punched at a tree until his fists were covered in his own blood. _What do I do? I need to call dad but I don’t want him to know what I did. Especially mom and Cole. Oh god. I need to call Link’s mom. How am I supposed to explain this one?_ “You did this! You made me hurt him! You made me rape him!” The pup screamed and tore at his own throat. “I should kill you! Then Link would finally be safe!”

The pup flinched as his body fought against him. The hands on his neck were loosening even though Rhett was trying his best to choke himself. **_“Really? You really thought that you could have kept that filth safe? You? You really are more stupid than I thought you were, Rhett. An embarrassment”_**

The blonde growled in a fit of rage. _“Me? I’m an embarrassment? You were the one that hurt him!”_

**_“Me? I’m sorry. I thought we were a we”_ **

“I would have never hurt Link! I love him!”

There was a dark scoff. **_“And you don’t think that I don’t? I warned you, Rhett, but you never took it to heart. I told you that Link would be mated, killed, and eaten.”_**

“You are not going to kill him! I’ll kill you before you even think about it!”

**_“You and what army? You’re only soldier became my personal fuck toy. And I enjoyed every second of it.”_ **

Rhett picked up a rock and beat it against the side of his head. “If I can’t kill you, I’ll kill both of us! I’ll send us both to Hell! You damned both of us!” He growled as his hand tightened around the rock and threw it at a tree. **_“Can’t you see? You wanted to have sex with Link but never had the guts so I did it for you. Why can’t you be thankful? I’m your protector. You can’t kill me.”_**

The pup started to cry. “If you really wanted to protect me, then you should have sliced my throat after hurting Link like that. You should have just killed me. You should have killed us! You had no right! NONE! YOU raped Link! I would have never hurt him! NEVER! You were the one that is out to kill him! Mate?! Yeah! I want Link as my mate but I WOULD NEVER have done what you have done to him!”

Rhett drowned himself in his own tears and sorrows. He soon gained control over his limbs. “I-I wouldn’t….. I wouldn’t have hurt him…..never…..I love him……and you…..you ruined any form of happiness that I would have gotten……you ruined EVERYTHING!” The wolf grabbed a sharp rock on the forest floor and tore it into his own chest. He used the rock to slice open his own wrist. “And now I’ll take everything from you”


	9. Why do you still love me?

_It’s warm. Why is it warm?_ The brunette moved a bit. _Water?_ Link winced as he tried to shift his body. The teen opened his eyes and noticed that he was laying in the bathtub in the bathroom. _Why am I taking a bubble bath?_ He moved again and almost screamed at the pain. _Why does everything hurt?_

The brunette shifted a bit and saw his own reflection in the bloody water that he was laying in. The memories of last night flooded his brain like wild fire. Link shook as he started to have a panic attack, tears streaming down his abused face. _It…..it was real…..Rhett……it was all real….. But why am I in a bathtub? Did Rhett put me in here? Or….was it….the werewolf…._ The thought of last night continuing struck fear into the human’s very core.

 _“You’re mine now, bitch. Forever”._ Those were the last words he heard before he had passed out on the floor. _Was Rhett still himself or did the werewolf finally take over?_ Link wanted to call out for his best friend but he was afraid of the werewolf answering instead. The bathroom door had been shut. Link was the only person in the tub. _Funny how I always end up in the bathroom after these kinds of things happen._ To be honest, Link wasn’t mad at Rhett for what happened. He was mad at himself. _I told Rhett that I would have been able to handle it this time. I told him that….Rhett wouldn’t end up raping me….._ The pain Link felt was more real than he had ever wanted to experience. Every inch of him felt like it was on fire. The werewolf had really used and abused Link like a rag doll. The brunette moved a bit and grabbed the soap scrubby in the tub. _I feel dirty….very dirty_

Link was careful when he used the sponge to wash off the blood and other fluids that drenched his entire body. The water that he had been soaking in had turned a darker red color. He grabbed one of the safety rails and pulled himself up. The hot bath had really numbed part of Link’s skin and even seemed to soothe the pain. He pulled the plug and watched the bloody water go down the drain. _I need to clean off and dress my wounds._ He had no clue what he looked like but Link had experienced enough damage and pain to have a visual image.

He pulled the curtain on the shower and turned the water to hot. Link let out a scream as water hit his wounds with full force. _Everything hurts._ Most of his wounds were still open. He might have to go get stiches done. _I can’t go to a doctor. They will want to do an entire investigation when they find out that I was raped. I could tell them that I was attacked in the woods by a wild animal but that wouldn’t explain the sexual activities_. Link let the water run down his head and over his body. _I need to run. I need to leave in case Rhett isn’t himself anymore… I need to call his dad._ He watched the blood mix with the water under his feet before going down the drain _. I wish I was dead. I wish that thing finished me off last night._ The brunette knew that he would have to fight or flight. He only prayed that he wouldn’t have to end up killing his best friend.

Link didn’t hear the bathroom door open while he was in the shower. The human was trying his best to clean himself off without causing more damage to himself than necessary. The brunette screamed when he saw a pair of arms wrap around him from behind. He jerked back and punched the blonde straight in the face, his fight instincts kicking in.

“Link! It’s okay! It’s me!” Rhett grabbed his hand before it collided with his face. The blonde took the hand and kissed it softly. “It’s me…” Link started to cry once his best friend had came into view. He turned around in the hug and wrapped his arms around the giant’s torso. They were both naked but that didn’t matter to either of them. “I’m so sorry…. Link, I-I’m so sorry” Tears ran down the giant’s face and onto the wet mop that was plastered on the brunette. “E-Everything hurts, Rhett……It hurts…”

Rhett felt broken. He kissed the top of Link’s head and softly rubbed his back. _I hurt him. There is no going back from this._ The blonde moved the brunette’s chin up and softly peppered his face with gentle kisses _. I hurt him._ Link smiled lightly at the gesture, knowing very well that Rhett was trying his best to cheer him up. The blonde never could figure out how to make people feel better. You would think that he would have been able to figure it out since he was a dog but that ability had escaped him. _It’s not his fault. He doesn’t know how to control it yet._ The brunette leaned up and connected their lips together. I love him

The blonde was confused at the gesture but kissed Link back. _I love him. God I love him….but I blew it._ The giant softly pinned Link back against the shower wall as he kissed him passionately. He wanted to make sure that Link knew that he could escape if he needed to. The brunette kissed him back _. I don’t hate him._ Rhett pulled back from the kiss and placed his hand on Link’s cheek.

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay.”

Something inside the wolf snapped. “I-It’s not okay, Link! I hurt you! I raped you! I could have killed you! It’s not okay!” His eyes flickered between forest green and gold as his mind went on rampage over what he had done to his best friend. “I could have killed you! Look at yourself! I hurt you!”

Now it was Link’s turn to place his hand on the blonde’s cheek. “Rhett… You didn’t hurt me. That wasn’t you. I know you. You wouldn’t hurt me. I don’t hate you. You know that I love you.”

 _“I love you”._ Rhett started to cry. The wolf was broken. It was one thing to attack your best friend but it was another to rape him. “I-I could have killed you.” His own sanity was teetering. _Why don’t you hate me? Why do you still love me? I don’t deserve to be loved. I deserve to be killed. Why are you forgiving me after what I’ve done to you?_

“You didn’t. I’m alive.” Link kissed the crying pup. The brunette knew that the pup would have never done that to him if he was in the right state of mind. Link had tried to beat Rhett back out but had failed. He lightly cupped Rhett’s cheeks as he kissed him, trying his best to get it through to him that he wasn’t mad at him. Link was scared but he wasn’t mad at Rhett. He knew that he wasn’t the one that hurt him.

The blonde tried to calm himself down enough for his own sanity. Rhett melted into the kiss. _I want to love him. Like actually love him._ He picked up the sponge that Link had been using prior and started to gently wash the brunette’s chest, careful not to open any wounds. Link blushed a bit but allowed Rhett to do so. Rhett washed his chest, arms, legs, and back. He was too afraid to touch his penis and ass in fear of bringing up tormented memories from his friend. He chuckled as he played with the mop on his head and made it stick straight up with shampoo. Link smiled and attacked the blonde’s hair as well.

Rhett kissed his cheek softly. _Even after all of this, we can still mess around like the good ole times._ He had cleaned all of Link except for one place. “Do you….want me to….” Link panicked a bit at the thought of Rhett touching him where he knew he had been mutilated. It hurt him to move but he knew that he should clean out the blood and semen before an infection forms. “I-I trust you.” Rhett softly stroked the brunette’s cheek. “Tell me stop and I’ll stop. I promise.”

Link swallowed hard and thought for a couple of minutes before nodding. He trusted Rhett. It would hurt but he knew that Rhett wouldn’t hurt him on purpose. The pup stepped out of the shower and grabbed a numbing, antibiotic cream. I should use this to make sure that Link isn’t in pain. The thought of using cream in his friend’s ass was arousing but this was something that he knew that he had no choice but to do. Link blushed when he noticed the tube of cream once Rhett had come back into the shower. The pup softly placed his hand on Link’s ass before rubbing his entrance. The human shook in pain from the gesture. Rhett swallowed hard. This was going to hurt both of them to do. The blonde turned off the shower before coating his fingers in the cream. Link had to reassure him before Rhett probed him as gently as he possibly could. The brunette let out a muffled scream of pain which ached the pup’s heart. Link wrapped his arms around the pup as Rhett coated his insides with the cream. _This is Hell. It hurts even worse than last night._ Link cried into the pup’s chest from the pain. The cream stinged against his open wounds.

Rhett cried as he cleaned out his best friend. His hand was coated with blood as it thrusted inside of the brunette. I really did hurt him. He used his free hand to rub Link’s head. The screams that came from his best friend tugged hard at his heart strings in the worst kind of way. He jerked the brunette’s face up and kissed him as he continued to try to clean him out and coat his walls with the numbing cream. Link had kissed him back. His tears decreased with time as the cream started to take effect. Rhett continued to coat Link’s walls with globs of the cream. He ended up using the entire tube. He continued to thrust his fingers inside of him as their kiss turned more into a make out session. Link blushed softly and let out a light moan when Rhett’s fingers managed to jab just right into his prostate. Rhett blushed as well and continued to rub that spot, wanting to give his crush pleasure instead of pain. Link moaned softly and kissed Rhett rougher before coating their stomachs with his own seed. Rhett blushed but held the man closer to him.

He turned the water back on and rinsed the soap off of Link. The brunette took the sponge and washed off the blonde. He couldn’t help but tickle him to try to lighten up the mood. Rhett just smiled and ran conditioner through the mop. They washed each other off before turning off the water. Rhett went to grab them towels from the hallway closet. Link gently moved out of the shower. His body was sore but it felt a lot better after the hot shower and cream. Rhett pat dried the brunette, scared to dry him normally in case he opened a few of the fresh wounds. Link did the same to him.

Link pulled out the first aid kit that was in the bathroom cabinet. Rhett grabbed the rubbing alcohol and wound wrap before looking at him. “This is going to hurt…. Like, a lot.” There was no way he would be able to sugar coat it. Most of his wounds the blonde would be able to wrap himself. Some of them would need stitching. Thankfully, Rhett’s mom had taught him how to suture skin after he had attacked Link the first time. Link sat on the edge of the tub as Rhett went to the kitchen and came back with a bottle of whiskey. He handed Link the bottle before connecting the string to the needle. “I love you.”

Link smiled. “I love you too.” He opened the bottle and took a swig of it before Rhett poured rubbing alcohol on his back. The brunette screamed and gripped the shower curtain. The blonde tried his best to be gentle as he worked to sew up the deep gashes on Link’s skin that wouldn’t be able to heal on their own. The brunette continued to drink the whiskey to try to numb his own pain as the blonde continued to sew up all of the gashes. He made Link stand up so he could get to the ones on his ass and thighs. Once he was done, he poured more rubbing alcohol over the brunette’s skin and rubbed cream over his body before dressing his wounds in the wrap.

Link flinched at the pain but was numb from the cream and the whiskey. He scolded Rhett until he sutured up his own chest from where Link had carved the glass shards into him. He made the blonde drink the whiskey as well and even gave him a few soft pecks on the cheek as Rhett dressed his own wounds. They looked like walking mummies.

The brunette took the pup’s hand and led him upstairs to their bedrooms. They were both a bit tipsy from the alcohol. Rhett went into his room and put on a pair of boxers before checking on Link. The guy had also put on a pair of boxers. Link walked over and hugged the giant.

“Cuddle me?”

Rhett was scared of the thought. “What if I try to hurt you again?”

“You wont.” Link led Rhett to his bed and crawled into it. Rhett climbed in next to him and wrapped his arms around the brunette from behind, pulling him close as he spooned him. The sweet scent of Link managed to calm him down. The brunette held one of his hands and held it close to his chest before kissing it. Rhett kissed the nape of Link’s neck.

“I love you”


	10. Worn

It had been a few days since the incident. Spring break was coming close to an end as the teens found a way through the rest of the week after what had happened in the living room. This was not how the teenagers had planned for spring break to go but there really was no choice in the matter. Thankfully, Rhett didn’t have to return the key to the cabin until Sunday so they could stay longer. The only problem was: they didn’t exactly want to stay.

Link had been having a mental breakdown since it happened. He had been trying to tell himself that everything was okay but everything was anything but okay. His body felt like it had been torn to shreds. Rhett tended to his wounds on a daily basis. He was guilty of what happened but also wanted his best friend to not be in so much pain. It hurt him to see the brunette so battered. The blonde had tried to convince himself that everything had been just a nightmare but his body refused to wake up. He had to basically fight Link on a daily basis in order to tend to his wounds. The fear from the traumatized teen had given him more PTSD than he had already had. Link was scared and he had every right to be.

Rhett had turned into a watch dog. He tended to the brunette’s wounds daily even when Link tried to fight him. He didn’t want Link to move or do anything by himself out of worry. Link’s wounds were still healing. The guy would try to convince the blonde that he was okay since the wounds were almost done healing but Rhett wouldn’t listen to any of it. _It’s my fault that Link is injured._ _What’s worse is that I ended up raping him. Especially when he was a virgin._

The one thing that concerned him most of all was what his dad told him: you could get your mate pregnant even if they are male or female. There were already hybrids that walked among them but it was rare for a gay guy or a lesbian to end up pregnant. But it also wasn’t unheard of. Rhett wasn’t even sure what he was supposed to be looking for in case Link actually got pregnant. There was no change in his scent but the guy had been vomiting a lot lately and feeling sick from the own smell of his own blood and from the trauma. He couldn’t exactly tell his dad what happened since he still didn’t have control over his wolf. People that didn’t have control over their wolf would turn into their werewolf form and stay that way forever unless you happened to be turned by a werewolf.

Everything had been making Link sick and uneasy. He had worked himself up and his body had been paying the price for his increased anxiety. _It’s okay. Everything is okay. Just a few more days and we will be home._ The thought of going home was the only thing that the brunette was looking forward to. Link’s wounds had been healing but he didn’t exactly look 100% yet. _The kids are school are going to be asking a lot of questions._

Link had to basically sneak around the house without the pup knowing since Rhett wanted to make sure that the human was protected at all times since he was still sick. This was impossible since the guy was a legit dog and had a good sense of smell and sound. _I feel like a prisoner._ Link wanted time to be alone while Rhett wanted to take care of him 24/7. Rhett knew what he did was his fault. He had beaten himself over it the past few days. The one thing that he wanted the most was to make sure that Link was going to be okay.

The brunette managed to tip toe into the kitchen while Rhett was napping. The guy sat on the floor with a jar of peanut butter and a spoon. The brunette wasn’t exactly in much pain anymore since Rhett tended to his wounds 24/7 like a worried nurse. Link was going to tell his mom that him and Rhett had fallen while hiking and got a lot of cuts and bruises. It made since in his head due to the type of damage that his mom would have been able to see in case he happened to wear a tank top and shorts since the weather was getting hotter outside.

He would never be able to bring himself to tell his mom that Rhett had raped him. The bear thought of it made Link physically ill. He knew that vomiting 24/7 was concerning Rhett but the guy couldn’t help the fact that he was slowly going insane. The brunette was trying to stay positive but he was slowing losing it. Link stopped eating his peanut butter for a minute and wiped the tears from his eyes. The pain was still there in his memory. He kept trying to tell himself that it wasn’t Rhett but he couldn’t help the fact that it actually was Rhett. The only thing that was different about the blonde was his eyes and the way he was acting. Tears mixed into the peanut butter as the nightmares flooded back into him. _I want to go home. I don’t want to leave Rhett but I can’t stay here anymore._ His hands covered his eyes as the boy cried on the floor. It was the best way for him to calm down. _I can’t do this anymore. I don’t want this anymore._ The hand that touched the brunette’s shoulder scared him half to death, causing a fist to fly at the blonde out of fear. Rhett grabbed his hands and held them.

“Shh. It’s okay. It’s just me. I promise.” His voice was sincere even though Rhett was hurting just as bad as the other was.

Link calmed his beating heart and allowed the blonde to hug him on the kitchen floor. Rhett had heard the soft crying from his room and had the urge to comfort the brunette. He tried his best to fight his need to help Link since he knew that he had been smothering him after doing something monstrous to him. “I know this is my fault.” The gentle giant had been beating himself over it for the past two days. _I should take him home._ Rhett wanted Link to stay but he also knew that staying around him was making everything worse. He had promised Link that they would go camping but he knew that that promise had been shattered. _He’s never going to want to hang out with me again._ A few tears came down the blonde’s face. He loved Link too much.

It took the brunette a few minutes to hug the giant back. The human was still afraid even with the blonde’s gentle touch. _He’s not going to hurt me again. It’s not like I’m in an abusive relationship. Rhett’s not trying to hurt me._ Link knew that if Rhett had hurt him on purpose then the brunette would have set the blonde in his place and left. He had seen too much of that on TV and horror films to knew that they don’t exactly end well if you try to stay together. _He’s too gentle to ever hurt me on purpose._ The boys weren’t exactly dating even after everything happened. Rhett wanted to go on a date with Link but the brunette was still afraid, especially after everything. The blonde never blamed him. He would be in the same situation if the tables happened to be turned.

 _I want to be with him but I’m scared of the wolf actually killing me next time._ Link hated pain. He was only thankful that somehow he managed to block out all of the pain that he had felt even though the nightmares were still there. He remembered that it hurt but he had blocked out how much it had hurt. Sometimes Link could still hear his own screams in the middle of the night.

The brunette both wanted to run away from Rhett forever but also to stay with him. He had cut Rhett out for most of middle school after the blonde had attacked him the first time. Being around the pup wasn’t exactly the safest plan but it was the only plan that made the brunette happy. Link would drive himself more crazy by walking away from Rhett forever than staying with him, even if the situation was not exactly the best. 

“Hey, Rhett.”

The pup perked up and looked at him. “Yeah?”

“Promise me that we will go camping together in the future or on the next vacation.”

Somehow those words brought a smile across the blonde’s face. “I promise.”

The pup had helped Link pack up his bags along with his own so that they could drive back early. It seemed the best for them. It’s not good keeping Link in this place. Especially the living room. Rhett could still smell a faint scent of blood which sickened him to the core and reminded him of his own guilt. It’s not good for me to stay here.

Once the boys had packed everything up, they loaded up the truck and made their way back home. The ride had been silent. Rhett didn’t dare to bother Link who only stared out the window for the hours on the road. He wanted to talk to him but knew better than to try. Rhett had dropped Link off at his house and helped him take his bags inside. Of course, Link’s mom had noticed their appearance right away and went on a rant about how they were both going to end up getting each other killed. Link had calmed his mother down by telling her that they had fallen during a hike. Thankfully, that story managed to calm the woman.

Rhett was cautious when he took Link’s bags to his room. He set the teen’s things on his bed before looking at Link. I messed up. I really messed up. “We… we don’t have to keep seeing each other…. I understand” The blonde tried to force through the words as he fought back the tears that threatened to fall. He doesn’t deserve this. I don’t deserve him.

Link walked over and wrapped his arms around the blonde, pulling him close as he cried into his chest. The action made the blonde cry with him. His hands moved softly until they wrapped themselves around the brunette’s frame. The boy looked up at him and gave the giant a soft kiss on the nose. “No…. I don’t want to lose you again….”

“Link….”

“I said no.”

“You’re making a mistake. You know that I’m dangerous.”

“….I don’t care”

Rhett had ended up spending the night with Link. They wrapped around each other on the twin sized bed that the giant was trying his best not to fall out of. Once morning came, the blonde made his way back to his own house. His dad was pretty surprised and concerned when he heard the door unlock and Rhett walking inside.

“What are you doing back so early?”

The giant didn’t respond as he made his way upstairs and into Cole’s room. His brother was just as surprised as their dad was at Rhett’s early arrival. He rose a brow at his brother and opened his mouth to speak but was silenced when he saw the brokenness on his baby brother’s face, flooded with tears.

“I-I’m a monster! I’m an actual monster! I hurt him! I-I raped Link!”


	11. Home schooled

It hurt to stay away from each other but it was the best that the teens could do for their situation. Rhett had beat himself up before over hurting Link but this time had been major. The only person that he trusted to tell was Cole and he ended up crying himself to sleep while having a panic attack. Cole had tried to calm him down but the blonde knew that what had happened could never be undone. The older boy kept an eye on his baby brother, knowing what kind of crazy ideas were going through his head or what irrational fight was taking place internally with his wolf. The only thing that Cole tried to do was keep Rhett sane. He had to protect his brother.

Cole was able to convince their parents to let Rhett be homeschooled for the last few years of high school. It didn’t take much convincing since the blonde had been struggling with stuff already. He hated watching Rhett beat himself up but he also wanted to protect him in case he lost control again. Rhett had been going through puberty but there were some battles that he had not experienced yet that Cole had. Thankfully, Rhett was still young on that scale and didn’t end up getting Link pregnant. It was a common thing with wolves but, thankfully Rhett’s knot had not formed.

The blonde struggled with the new homeschool arrangement. His basketball buddies would come over from time to time again and spend time with him. But the one that Rhett wanted to see was Link. Over the course of the rest of homeschool, Rhett’s puberty had started to mature. He even started getting facial hair.

Cole had turned into an overprotective big brother over the course of the years. He was doing it out of his good heart but the guy was pretty overbearing by nature. Rhett felt like he was being smothered. It was bad enough that he was being homeschooled by his brother but he also had no room to breathe or space of his own since he was always home. The only time that he seemed to have to himself was when he showered or the very rare occasion where Cole would take his girlfriend on a date.

The blonde practically cheered when he heard that Cole was going to spend vacation with his girlfriend’s parents. That meant that the pup would finally have space to himself and even the chance to go into town and just have time to himself. Once his brother left, Rhett practically ran to his car and drove like a madman into town. The scent of the familiar diner caught the giant’s attention as he drove in that direction.

Rhett stopped dead in his tracks when a way too familiar scent came from the diner. _Link._ The blonde chewed on his lip, contemplating to go inside or to turn on his heels and run toward the hills. He missed Link but he also didn’t want to hurt him anymore. He stood outside for awhile before moving away from the building and sitting on a bench near the park. I can’t do this. The giant took in the fresh air of pine, popcorn, hotdogs. There was a festival on the other side of town.

“Is this seat taken?”

Rhett’s eyes shot up at the gentle voice and to the source. _Link_. The blonde swallowed hard and shook his head, letting the brunette sit down next to him while Rhett basically stared a hole through him as he took in the long lost features of his best friend.

Link smiled nervously when he saw that Rhett was frozen in shock. “You look nice. Where have you been hiding the past few years?”

Rhett couldn’t help but smile back. “Oh. You know.”

“Oh?”

The blonde stared at Link for awhile. The guy didn’t look that different besides his hair being a bit longer than usual and parted to the side. Rhett unconsciously brushed the floofy hair because placing a kiss to the top of Link’s forehead. _This has to be a dream._

Rhett wanted nothing more than to stay like this forever. He wished that he could go back in time and have made love to his best friend instead of hurting him. The blonde wasn’t the only one that had suffered in the past few years. Hearing that Rhett had dropped out of school and enrolled online, had shattered the brunette’s heart. His mom had became worried over the change in Link’s mental state and the mysterious marks on him that she had forced him to see a therapist. And Link couldn’t have been more blessed for that. The doctor managed to help him through a bucketload of his issues and put him on anxiety medication, something the guy needed since birth. He dropped out of school and enrolled online as well in order for his mom to feel more at ease.

Link’s cheeks heated a bit from the gentle kiss of his lost brother. A soft smile played on his face before connecting with the soft blonde’s lips. Rhett didn’t pull away. Scared that this was indeed a dream and not reality, he wanted Link to stay with him. The brunette gently brushed away the tears that came down the giant’s face. When their eyes met, he flashed him a simple smile.

“I got us, bo.”


	12. Mate

It had been a long time since the boys were able to hang out together again. Cole had proposed to his girlfriend and moved into an apartment with his future wife. The empty room was both a blessing but also concerning since Rhett had became used to his brother being on him 24/7. The one thing that Rhett would have never have seen was Link moving in while his parents settled their divorce. The McLauglins were welcoming and had accepted the brunette as part of the family since Rhett met him.

The blonde sat on his bed while Link put in a videogame on their playstation. He could tell that Link was upset about the whole situation with his parents but he also didn’t want to force the guy to talk. His presence was usually enough for the guy to feel better. Rhett slipped onto the floor with Link so that they could play Mario Kart.

“I’m going to wipe the floor with you, buddy roll” Link smirked as he grabbed one of the controllers. The guy was mostly all talk but had proven to be able to cause Rhett damage in the past so the blonde would not put it past him. Especially since Link had started cross fit. The guy could probably wipe the floor with him.

“I’d like to see you try.” He grinned and pressed start, knowing that the brunette was not ready. And then they were in the zone. Rhett had Princess Peach going full speed and throwing bananas at Link’s Yoshi. The grunt of frustration from the brunette only added fuel to the dominating nature of the blonde. Rhett would scare Link when the guy was almost about to win. Link had ended up hitting himself in the face and losing the race while Rhett laughed like a maniac at his cheating victory.

The human just flicked the pup in the nose like the dog he was. “Bad Rhett”

The blonde jerked back at the flick and looked at Link in shock before grabbing at his sides and tickling him. “Don’t flick me!”

Link squirmed in his ticklish rage while trying to push Rhett off of him. The sight of the brunette in a bubbly mood made Rhett smile. It made him want to torture him more. The blonde smirked and shoved Link onto the ground as he continued to assault his sides. Link had given into the laughter after a while and struggled for air. The blonde started to laugh from his friend’s contagious laughter. He eventually pulled his hands back from Link’s sides while the brunette struggled for breath.

“You deserved that.” Rhett stuck his tongue out at him. That was his pay back for getting his nose flicked. Link just rolled his eyes while a grin spread across his cheeks. He reached up and pulled Rhett down by the collar of his shirt so that he could kiss him. The wolf melted into the kiss. This was the one good thing about Link living with him: Rhett was able to kiss and touch him whenever he wanted. You know, unless his parents were home.

The blonde softly rubbed Link’s hips while making out with the brunette on the floor of his bedroom. Every part of this felt like a dream. Just holding his best friend and making out with him. Link loosened his grip of the blonde’s collar shirt as he French kissed Rhett. A soft moan passed the blonde’s lips as he fought his tongue for dominance. Rhett’s hips slid against Link’s as they tongue fucked each other’s mouths.

A moan passed the brunette’s lips as Rhett’s nails dug into his sides. Link pulled back from the kiss so he could attack the blonde’s neck, leaving soft kisses before biting where no one would be able to see the marks. The pup groaned and stripped off Link’s shirt. Link did the same with the blonde’s collar shirt. He managed to fill their positions so that he could sit on Rhett’s crotch and kiss him. Rhett’s hands moved from his hips down to cup his ass.

It didn’t take long for both of the boys to be hot and bothered. The next thing they knew they were both naked on the ground. Rhett was on top of Link when he started to have a bit of a panic attack. Link kissed him when he noticed the blonde starting to have doubts and hyperventilating. “You’re not going to hurt me. At least any more than I want you to.”

Rhett tried to push the fear in the back of his head as he fingered Link and made out his lover. Link let out soft moans of pleasure. His moans grew in pitch when Rhett made love to him on the floor. He gave the giant soft praises to let him know that he was in fact enjoying it and that he was not in any sort of pain or having regrets. Rhett groaned as his thrusts increased inside of his human. His knot grew larger inside of Link until Rhett could no longer move. The feeling of the knot inside of the brunette pushed him over the edge, causing him to spill on his chest. Link kissed Rhett as they were knotted together. Rhett let out a satisfying purr sound after he spilled inside of Link.

The blonde took the brunette’s cheeks in his hands and peppered his face in soft kisses after they finished mating. Link chuckled and pet the pup before drifting off to sleep. Rhett pulled out of Link when he was able to. He picked up his sleeping bride and laid him on his bed before crawling next to him.


	13. Pregnancy Scare

Rhett had been on edge after making love to Link. It wasn’t like he was regretting anything. It was more that he had officially claimed Link as his mate. The blonde fist punched the air when he woke up the next morning. Rhett was surprised that even through everything that him and Link would still end up together. It was a miracle. The one thing that was putting him on edge was the new smells that came from Link after they had sex. They weren’t bad. Just new.

The blonde was about to drift back to sleep when it dawned on him that he had in fact knotted inside of Link. _Oh God._ He quickly got up and went into the other room while he called his werewolf urologist. He ranted to the doctor in a panic since Link could in fact end up pregnant since Rhett had achieved knotting. It was already bad enough that Link’s parents were divorcing. The last thing that needed to be on the brunette’s mind was the possibility of having kids before going to college.

Rhett sighed in relief when he managed to get Link in later that day for an appointment. He was thankful for doctor-patient confidentiality. The pup jerked a bit when he heard Link toss and turn in bed. He moved back into his room to see Link sitting on the bed, holding his head. _That’s not a good sign._ He walked over and sat next to him on the bed. “Hey buddy…. You okay?”

Link groaned a bit before nodding. “Yeah. I just hit my head on the wall.”

Rhett chuckled softly and kissed the top of the brunette’s head. Link gave him a smile in response which warmed the blonde’s little heart. He helped the human out of bed and took a shower together. Rhett couldn’t help but want to constantly hug Link. The guy was finally his.

Link got ready for the day since Rhett said that he was going to take him somewhere. Link was not ready when Rhett pulled the truck up to the urology clinic. The brunette stared in confusion between the building and Rhett. “Are you trying to tell me that I now have an STD?”

“Not really.” It was easier for the doctor to explain to Link rather than himself.

The boys went into the clinic. Link was just confused as to why he was there. He had gone to a urologist before but he usually went alone. _Is it common for two teenage boys to go to the urologist together? Was this a thing? Was this some kind of kink that Rhett was into? Many_ different scenarios played through his head until his name was called by one of the nurses.

Rhett grabbed Link’s wrist and practically dragged him into the examination room. The brunette was caught off guard when the blonde started trying to undress and help him into the patient gown. “Rhett” Link tried to push at Rhett to make him stop but eventually started slapping at his hands until the blonde got the idea. “What is this about? Why did you take me here?” _Was the sex not good enough? Was Rhett going to try to give him a vasectomy since they were mates?_

The blonde swallowed hard and pulled away so Link could dress himself without the wolf all up in his business. “I-It’s kinda…”

“Kinda what?”

“Well…”

“Use your words, Rhett!”

“YOU MIGHT BE PREGNANT!”

Link scrunched up his face in confusion. “What? How could I- Rhett, I’m a guy. I physically can’t be pregnant.”

“Well……”

The brunette started to freak out. “Well what?! Are you saying that I could be pregnant?!”

Rhett nervously scratched the back of his head. Thankfully, the doctor came in to cut through the already intense atmosphere. He shook Link’s hand and ran several tests on the guy to check if he was pregnant or not. Once the doctor left to run the results, Link shot up and yelled at Rhett.

“What the hell, Rhett!? Are you telling me that I can get fuckin pregnant!? Why didn’t you tell me!?” The guy was freaking out.

“Hey….” Rhett pulled Link into a hug but had to fight the anxiety ridden brunette. “It’s going to be okay. The doctor is running tests. You may not even be pregnant.”

“I swear to God that I will neuter you myself if I end up pregnant.”

The doctor came back and gave the boys the good news of there being no pregnancy. Since the man was a werewolf himself and worked with werewolf and human patients, he put Link on a very specific type of birth control that was guaranteed to work.

Rhett practically jumped for joy when they got back to the truck. He wouldn’t have been mad if him and Link ended up having a kid but only in the far, far, far future when they were both older and financially stable. Link punched Rhett once they got into the truck. Rhett turned and looked at Link in pure shock from the pit of rage that boiled within the brunette.

“You can’t just fuck a guy and then warn him that he might be pregnant with a werewolf baby!”

Rhett grabbed the flying fists and placed a soft kiss on them. “Well….guess we got lucky.”

And just like that, Rhett got hit again.


	14. Camping 1

“You know, you still never took me camping.” Rhett had turned to look at his fluffy haired mate while they were sitting on the couch watching a movie. The thought of camping flashed back the hellish memories that happened at the family cabin. Even thought they boys were officially a thing now, the thought of hurting Link and killing him still crossed his mind. He swallowed hard as he gave Link a nod.

“Oh?”

The brunette sat up a bit so they could look at Rhett directly. “I mean, you did promise to take me camping. Might as well do it before we are busy at college” There wasn’t that much time left for the teens before they would have to pack up the truck and move into their apartment for college.

The blonde leaned back into the back of the couch and crossed his arms over his chest as he tried to picture the monthly calendar in his brain to see when they would be exactly free. “Next weekend? I might be able to” his voice squeaked in the middle of his sentence due to the panic setting back in after a couple months “ask dad to see if maybe we could go back up to the family cabin.”

Link knew the pain that Rhett was experiencing just trying to say those words again after what happened. He leaned over and softly took the blonde’s hand before giving him the sweetest of all smiles. “That sounds like fun”

The giant panicked the entire time he asked his father for permission to use the family cabin for the weekend. He got a lecture from not only his dad but also Cole, who was home to visit. Rhett knew that the idea was stupid but he did promise to take Link camping. The only woods that the pup knew best was the land where the family cabin was on. After a couple hours of convincing, Rhett managed to get the key to the cabin. After that, he packed a couple of bags and threw Link in the truck for the long drive.

Rhett started having a panic attack as the house came into view from the inside of the truck. He glanced over at Link and noticed that he was in the same boat as him. They grabbed his bags and made their way inside the old cabin. Link had wanted to make memories in this cabin with Rhett when he tried to seduce him on the couch. If he knew that getting raped and almost murdered were the memories, he would have stayed home 100%. The brunette put down his bags when he noticed the death stare that the pup had on the couch.

 _Even though you can’t see the blood anymore, I can still smell it…. I can still hear Link’s screams._ He surveyed the side of the table and noticed a few places were dried blood stood on wooden table. This was a bad idea. The blonde retreated from the living room only to bump straight into Link who wrapped his arms around the taller man from behind. _Loving. Why is he so loving? I’m a monster._ The brunette tightened his grip as he loved on his boyfriend _. Why?_

“It’s okay, Rhett.” Link left a trail of soft kisses on the blonde’s shivering back. He should be the one afraid since he was the one assaulted. He was, but one of them needed to be strong in this situation. And if Rhett lost himself, he might just lose his life to the wolf.

Rhett turned around in the hug after taking a deep sigh. He grabbed Link’s jaw and roughly made out with him. Link knew what this was: reassurance. He softly gripped the pup’s shirt and kissed him back. The blonde needed to know that Link still loved him and that he trusted him. To be honest, Link was the only one that trusted that nothing would happen. They stayed in that position before grabbing the camping gear from the bedroom and moving out into the woods.

The nice crisp air made the pup feel right at home. He held Link’s hand as he led him around the woods. The sun was still out which made it easier for the human to navigate. Rhett laughed as the brunette still managed to trip over things in broad daylight. Link had dragged him around the forest to play in the stream and hike on large rocks and play ‘king of the boulder’.

As night fell, Rhett set up a tent for both of them to sleep in. The pup would have been fine sleeping outside but he worried about Link’s safety since the outdoor animals were not used to the human scent since the woods were usually populated with other animals and wolves.

Link had cuddled close to Rhett as the cool air of the night crept in. He wasn’t used to it being so cold. The kid barely slept near an air conditioner because they were too chilly for his tastes. Thankfully, his werewolf boyfriend ran a pretty high temperature. Rhett was like hugging a fluffy heater. And the brunette loved every bit of it. The only thing that kept him awake was the loud snoring coming from the pup.

_Crack_

The brunette’s eyes shot open _. Maybe it was just a piece of wood? Might be windy._

_Crickle crack craaaaaaaaaacccck_

He shot up in the tent. _That’s….. that sounds like breaking bones._ He gulped and looked at his werewolf protector sleeping like a log. There’s something out there. Link tried to lay back down when he heard someone talking followed by a gunshot.

The brunette jumped straight up and ran outside of the tent, looking around frantically. Rhett didn’t say anything about hunters. Link looked out into the darkness but saw nothing. The soft gasp of help brought the teen deeper into the woods. _I shouldn’t be doing this. I don’t know what’s out here. I don’t know what other creatures live out here._

Link managed to creep up on the human like silhouette resting against the trunk of a tree before his eyes widened.

“….Luke?”


	15. Camping 2

“Luke?” Link slowly moved toward the person sitting at the trunk of a tree in the forest.

The man looked up and smiled. “L-Link? Is that you?” His mouth and chest were covered in thick, fresh layers of blood.

Link ran over to his aid and noticed a gun shot wound in the guy’s side. He quickly put pressure on the wound while trying to get his elementary school bully’s attention. “Luke?! Hey! It’s okay!” He tried not to focus on the amount of blood coming from the man’s chest. “What happened?! Who shot you!?”

The guy tried to stop the brunette’s frantic mom mode. “Just a hunter…. He must have mistaken me for a deer or something.” The man coughed before weakly pointing over at a bag that he must have dropped. “M-My phone…”

The teen nodded and quickly ran over to the bag. Link stuck his hand inside and looked for the phone when something dawned on him: there was blood on Luke’s face. He stopped rummaging. _Blood on his face. Right were his mouth was_. Luke wasn’t coughing so where did the blood come from? The sounds of the breaking bones from earlier replayed in the teen’s brain _. Why is there blood on his face?_

As Link turned to look back at the bed of the tree, he saw no one laying there. His heart started to beat frantically in his chest as he dropped the bag. _Oh God._ He turned around quickly and checked his surroundings. “Luke?! This isn’t funny!” He started to shake. _Oh God._ Not only did he run away from the tent of his boyfriend but he might just be stuck in the middle of the woods with a complete psychopath.

The human tried to replay events of his childhood about Luke. There was nothing that would have told him that the guy wasn’t non-human. Then again, he thought the same thing about Rhett. _Shit_. The sound of the wind hitting the trees put fear in his soul. _I need to get back to Rhett._

He shoved the phone into his pocket before moving to run straight back toward Rhett. A foreign hand on his shoulder sent the boy into a furry. Nails dug into his shoulder before Link turned around and was faced again with nothing.

“There’s no where to run, ** _Charcoal._** ”

Link started to cry as he slowly backed away toward the tent. I need Rhett. The only chance that he had was to run and never stop. He bit his lip and darted back toward the woods, tripping over the unlevel forest floor as he made his way back toward the tent where Rhett slept. The only thing that stopped him was the presence of Luke, a nasty nightmare hybrid turned by another werewolf. Link jumped back and tried to take a swing at him but was met with a brutal slash of claws across his chest. He let out a blood curdling scream as his chest was torn open.


	16. Camping 3

Rhett shot up when his ears were flooded with the sounds of Link’s screams. _I knew this was a bad idea!_ He ran straight out of the tent and followed the scent of his boyfriend’s blood. The blonde started to weep when he saw Link’s unconscious body laying on the forest floor with a large gash in his chest.

“L-Link….” He gently pressed his hand on the brunette’s neck as he checked for a pulse. It was very slow but still there. Rhett looked around for the presence of another animal. It was then that a pungent odor hit his nose when he got closer to the tree: _hybrid._

**_Let me kill him_ **

Rhett started shaking.

**_You know very well that your mate is going to die. Let me kill him_ **

_You’re not touching Link_

**_Link? I was talking about him_ **

Rhett turned and saw the hybrid grinning at him from the darkness of the woods. His fangs bared as he recognized what was left of the human. “Luke”

“Well. If it isn’t that transfer student that tried to beat me up back in grade school.” His fangs were more prevalent in his grin. “You know, I hear that hybrids are stronger and deadlier than a stupid pureblood. Want to put it to the test?”

He growled in anger at the creature. “YOU HURT LINK!” His eyes turned a dark red color.

**_Let me in!_ **

Bone snapping sounds grew louder as Rhett gave into his werewolf. A loud howl swept across the forest as the alpha made his presence to the other animals to back off.

Luke smirked as he looked at the true form of a werewolf before lunging at the pureblood to tear at his throat. The wolf grabbed the hybrid and tore his arm from his socket and threw it across the woods. A scream came from the man as his body was torn apart like a toothpick. **_“You’re the real monster! Not me! I AM PERFECT!”_** He tore Luke’s heart from his chest and engulfed in the meat **_“GO BACK TO HELL!”_** before making his way onto the rest of his body.

A pained groan got the creature’s attention. The werewolf grinned darkly at the broken form of Link as it made its way over to him.

 _Please…._ The wolf stopped in his place. _Don’t hurt him…_

**_You want to watch him die? Cold. But I like it._ **

_No….. but I can’t watch you kill him either._

The wolf ran over to the brunette and started down at his wounds. **_He’ll change into a monster before he dies. Is that what you want?_**

Rhett’s heart started to tear apart. _No…..no…._

The pure could feel every emotion that Rhett released. They were connected. Both of them experienced the same and shared a core memory space. He opened his jaw and lunged at the human’s neck and took a large bite as he chewed on the flesh.

_Wait! Stop! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!!?_


	17. I love him

“Uggghhhhh my body huuuuurrrrrttttssss” Link sat up on the couch as Rhett patched up his wounds. “Why did you have to bite me man!?”

“Me?! I wasn’t the one that bit you!”

The brunette rolled his eyes. “Why did the wolf have to bite me?”

“He was trying to save your life…. I think…. I thought he was trying to eat you.”

“And you just let him go at me?!?!”

“I TOLD YOU THAT I CAN’T CONTROL HIM!”

“How did biting me even save my life in the first place?”

Rhett finished wrapping up Link’s chest with medicine and gauze so that the wounds would heal up. He kissed his boyfriend’s cheek. “Pure blood bite kills any form of hybrid attack.”

Link smiled at the soft gesture. “So, what? Am I like, a werewolf now or something?”

“I don’t think so. I think you’re just immortal now. At least that’s how he explained it to me.”

“Oh great. I get to spend the rest of my life stuck with you and your psycho wolf.”

“Hey! He told me that he kind of likes you now!”

Link threw his hands in shock. “What?! Raping me and claiming me as his bitch wasn’t enough for me him to like me!?”

Rhett just shrugged. “I don’t know. But he said that he’s on board with his relationship so he shouldn’t be trying to kill you much anymore.”

“Oh wow…. Thanks.” He rolled his eyes. "I'm going to need to have a chat with him about his weird fetishes"

Rhett softly kissed his no longer mortal boyfriend. “Guess what?”

Link wrapped his arms around the blonde’s neck as they kissed. “What?”

“I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry that it took THIS long to finish this story BUT I MANAGED TO DO IT
> 
> I really hope that you enjoyed reading it <3
> 
> Feel free to hit me up on Tumblr: sinistercereal


End file.
